Magic Returns Book 1 the New Guardian
by Doing this because he is bored
Summary: In 2016 an earth shattering event happened, magic returned to a universe from which it had been removed from for centuries. Now with its return comes every creature from the dark side of myth. And there is only one being capable of preventing the extinction of humanity the latest in a long line of Guardians to fight back the darkness. He must win otherwise humanity's tale will end.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers and authors so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

Prologue

The scene opens on a man in a suit in front of a huge screen holding what looking like an advanced television remote. 'Greetings true believers and welcome to the telling of an extraordinary and quite honestly an almost unbelievable tale'. The man lifts up the advanced remote and presses down on one of the buttons of the remote activating the giant screen. 'Our story begins many years ago during the beginning of the…. WHAT THE F %K?'. The man is staring blank eyed at the giant screen which shows a scene of a man in a white cloak having a serious stare down against a creature of darkness while also holding an orb of light between his hands. The man yells at the creatures 'since you won't back down I guess I don't have any choice in the matter I INVOKE FAIRY…'. The screen pauses and the man rushes back towards centre stage yelling into a mobile phone 'HOW DO I USE THIS DEVICE… I'VE ALREADY DONE THAT, OK I'll try that now'. 'So sorry about that ladies and gentlemen just a few technical difficulties that are being resolved we should have this situation resolved with shortly, please stand by.

10 minutes later

'Ok now that these technical problems have been resolved we can finally get back to our story'. 'Ok our story begins a loooooong time ago as such we will have to cycle back through the ages to reach the beginning of our story'. The screen starts to blur through a variety of images of human history while the man stands there watching this blur of images while the man stands their muttering, 'okay the end of the cold war, World War Two, World War One, the British Empire, the renascence, the dark ages, the Roman Empire, the creation the earth, the creation of the galaxy ah here we are'. The now instead shows utter darkness until there was an explosion of light the man once again takes centre stage and announces 'what you have just seen is the creation of our universe which is actually where our story begins'. 'At the beginning of the universe there were many primal forces that were born from the ground zero of the creation point, I'm sure that you know more about what can probably be called "civilian forces" such as the forces of time, space, gravity amongst other cosmic forces that you were probably educated about as a child'. 'However what very few people throughout history have known is that after all other forces had been created one final force was created THAT DID….. Absolutely nothing at least not yet'. 'For you see this was something completely new and different, this was due to the fact that this force was a form of energy that can be influenced through sentient beings either consciously or subconsciously'. This force has had many names over the year's aura, chi, Ki, the power of creation, god's gift, the source of all but it is more commonly known by a single name, a name that has survived over the centuries into the modern day, this name is MAGIC'. 'Now I'm sure you've been in a history class as a child and heard about these rulers and there seers, shamans, high priests and other occupations that make it seem like these rulers were being duped by scam artists with a few parlour tricks'. 'However unlike their modern day counterparts these spiritual people were the real deal, they were beings that could tap into this force and twist it to their will performing astonishing feats. Due to this power some of these beings began to be worshipped as gods and goddesses which due to this worship caused their magic to be boosted to superhuman levels alongside these beings gaining the "gift" of immortality'. However while magic brought these benefits of magical and these benevolent "gods" this could be considered as the light side of magic and as it is to be expected magic brought darkness into the world as a result of the darkness of humanity. Wars and debauchery gave rise to darker beings and man's superstitions amongst other things gave rise to supernatural creatures such as vampires, werewolves and oni amongst other entities. These creatures terrorised various civilisations until one fateful day where several wielders of various forms of magic banded together to fight back for humanity's continued survival'. 'These six mystical warriors using a combination of all of their mystical crafts attempted to discover to creator of magic to plead with him gain the power to fight back'. 'While they weren't able to find the "creator of magic" (seeing as how magic was born soon after the universe was) they were able to gain access to the birthplace of all magic which through the millennia had separated itself from the rest of existence and formed a separate realm which developed land around itself which had formed into what seemed like a paradise'. 'These beings lived within that realm for decades mastering there crafts only journeying back to the mundane world to find other people skilled in the magical arts for them to further learn from'. 'As such these beings began to write written documents detailing all they know of magic which only grew further as the years passed'. 'However these sorcerers were still dedicated to ensuring humanities survival and used their acquired vast powers to summon the gods of various pantheons and each time they would ask the same question "will you help us in ensuring the survival of humanity against the darkness?" and each time the pantheons refused claiming they couldn't interfere with the natural order'. 'This continued for decades aided by the realm of magic's ability to extend humans lifespans but alas all things must come to an end however it wasn't the darkness that caused the end for these sorcerers, or the corruption of power or each other it was the passing of time'. 'These wizards then approached these pantheons again and loudly proclaimed "while you cannot directly interfere in the affairs of mortals we propose an alternative solution, let us create a champion that draws from your great power to protect the people"'. 'This was found acceptable and so the six master searched the earth for someone to become the champion and found one in a young boy named Perseus'. 'This boy was raised by the masters who taught him about the destiny that awaited him and the power he would receive one day, with time the boy grew to rival the masters in power until he was deemed ready'. 'On that day everything changed for the supernatural realm as this was when the humans truly gained there saviour'. 'Perseus was brought forth by his masters towards each pantheon of "gods" who told Perseus this "mortal we have decided that it is necessary to create a champion to protect our loyal followers, if you agree to become our champion you will be imbued with a fraction of the power of several gods"'. 'The gods asked him two questions "will you become our champion?" to which he agreed to which meant he was also asked "which gods do you want supporting you?"'. 'While we know of Perseus and how he agreed to become the first guardian of magic the gods who he received support from is something lost in time'. However while Perseus had previously been informed by the six masters of his intended role as the guardian of humanity he wasn't informed of the darker side of this plan'. 'As such when Perseus stood in the middle of an elaborate mystical circle containing the mystical symbols for summoning and a half a dozen other rituals he was surprised to see his masters standing around him chanting in an ancient and guttural language'. This confused the young man until the eldest of the masters Bartholomew loudly proclaimed "to complete this ritual and ensure a line of guardians to protect humankind from that most dark we offer up our lives and magic and leave control of the realm of eternity to this guardian and his successors". 'Then to the young man's shock and horror his masters, the men who had raised him into the man he was and taught him of the magical world began to drop dead one by one'. 'However through their deaths he became empowered as the first of his line, a being empowered by immortals claiming to be gods to serve as the natural protector of the natural order'. 'Thanks to Perseus humanity had a being who could fight back against the darkness bringing about humanities golden age, however all things have to come to an end even Perseus'.

'While Perseus was empowered by the "gods" there was one gift they all refused to give him, the gift of immortality which with its absence meant that even Perseus was still ravaged by the passing of time'. As such Perseus began to travel the lands like his masters before him searching for someone who possessed the necessary mystical power and moral code to take up the role as guardian after his passing'. 'While this search lasted centuries Perseus eventually discovered who it was he was looking for a priestess by the name of Ayame whose village was under siege by an army led by a monstrous creature by the name of Sobek'. 'Perseus intervened and annihilated the majority of Sobek's army forcing the creature to retreat, Perseus was welcomed into the village a hero where in the village square he made this speech "greetings people of this village my role is to protect this world from the evil of this world, but my age is beginning to catch up on me, as such I have been looking for my replacement and I believe that this young priestess is my ideal replacement"'. 'This priestess wanting to ensure the safety of her people agreed to become Perseus' replacement'. 'And so began a line of guardians empowered by various beings to ensure the protection of humanity which continued over the centuries until before the beginning of the renaissance when the guardian of these times Nabu and his apprentice merlin decided that things needed to change'.' Nabu realised that all they were doing was fighting an ongoing hoard of the supernatural without end, as such he decided to take another path by travelling all over the planet to certain points of power all over the world more commonly known as leylines and performed the same rituals over and over at these areas'. 'This cumulated at the end of his life when he was preparing to pass the role of guardian to merlin when he activated his final ritual, using the power of the leylines and his own life force he created a pocket realm and began to seal all the magic of the universe within this realm'. However he also created a seal to prevent magic from returning that was linked to the title of guardian and as he died the title of guardian was passed onto merlin'. 'Unfortunately the seal being bonded to merlin meant that the magic of the realm of eternity was amplified meaning that while guardians could normally live up to over a hundred but merlin lived for millennia after retreating from our world'. The screen then stops and fades to black and the man in the suit walks back into the centre stage once and looks at the audience. 'Now I'm sure you're all feeling safe now after all you just found out that beings like the bogeyman and other monsters can no longer exist in our world' the man says while smiling 'if you believe that then you're a fool as I said all things end even seal as powerful as Nabu's eventually fades and unfortunately for you lot it failed in the modern day'. The man then gains a faraway look on his faces before he continues 'and this ladies and gentlemen is when my tale begins'.

 **And that ladies and gentlemen marks the beginning of this story. The updates of this story will probably be a bit irregular depending on the amount of time that can be put into this. Also I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM as in story idea suggestions, grammatical errors (within reason don't go all grammar police on me) etc. But if you send stuff just moaning at me ill just ignore it as I'll be too busy enjoying the brief gift that is life which you should all do**


	2. Chapter 1: Things get Bad

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers and authors so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

 **Also this chapter won't be as big as the prologue as there was a lot of lore that needed to be explained in that one and this is just the story.**

''= **The guy at centre stage**

""= **Other characters**

 **CHAPTER 1**

We return to the man standing at centre stage once again before turning to the audience and beginning to address them. 'Hello and once again welcome to the next instalment of our story, in this instalment we are shown how magic began to return'.

The scene opens upon the realm of eternity the birthplace of all magic before moving towards a fortress built into the mountain. This ancient palace built by the first magic users acting since then as a combination of training quarters for the new guardians, the largest collection of mystical books in existence, a collection of various magical relics. And finally the most prominent feature known to the majority of those knowledgeable of this realm exists in the levels below the castle in what are known as the vaults which were used for the purposes of containing some of the darkest supernatural relics of history.

The scene shifts throughout this mystical fortress showing various mystical items which include tapestries filled with moving art, winged sandals and a golden javelin radiating power and sparking on occasion. However we soon come across an ancient man who seems to be in some sort of meditation position, he is merlin the latest in a longline of guardians of humanity as well as the last true magic wielder in existence. Due to Merlin's great position of importance in the balance of power in the universe upon seeing him in this way you would assume he was using some sort of ancient form of meditation in order to achieve some sort of cosmic enlightenment. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZ oh morgana you know just what I like" unfortunately you would be wrong, this would be largely due to the fact that while Merlin is the guardian and while the realm of eternity has extended his lifespan significantly like it does with all guardians he is still an old man and old people often have to nap. Unfortunately for merlin he was interrupted from his dream by a sound reminiscent of a cloister bell, due to his sudden awakening and the fact that merlin was a few feet off the ground merlin was introduced to the floor hard. After being woken from his dream of let's just say questionable content and finally getting to his feet all the while muttering his breath this aged guardian began to check his home for the source of the sound.

After looking through the majority of the fortress' rooms Merlin was finally able to narrow down the source of the loud and annoying noise unfortunately said room was the personal chambers of his master which until now had remained locked since his former master's heroic sacrifice. However upon opening with the intent of finding whatever the hell it is that is producing that sound and introducing it to a hammer he instead found something unusual. Inside of his dead masters room was something that in all of his years of researching the supernatural he had never come across, this artefact that seemed to be composed of some form of clockwork technology. This device seemed to be a large cube shape with what appears to be clock faces on four sides while being held on an ornate table. Approaching the device Merlin noticed a note attached to the device, upon closer inspection of the device Merlin noticed a note, Merlin was intrigued by the device and began to read through the device hoping it could shed some on these confusing scenario he had found himself in. "Okay let's see what this note says Dear Merlin this is your master Nabu, if your reading this there is only two possible reasons why I would allow you to see both this device and this note, the first is that my plan failed and I have proceeded to get severely drunk to drown my sorrows and you saw this when helping me get into my bed and if that's the case I'm sorry for that". Merlin stopped reading this and began to groan having forgotten how much of a weirdo his master had been before going back to reading the note. "Okay if you're still reading this then I can only assume that my plan worked and if that's the case I'm dead, magic and the supernatural is gone so in my eyes that counts as a win-win". "However the problem is that the realm of eternity too much to the stuff for most of my plans so I was forced to go with my back up plan which was to use a large amount of magic to create a realm larger than the realm we live in and divert all magic their". "The process itself and the moving of magic into the realm has a seal to keep in in place linked in with the title of Guardian which means as long as there is a living guardian the seal will remain".

This unfortunately did nothing to sooth the gradually forming migraine due to his master never bothering to inform him this stuff on his death bed and as such was debating just hitting the device till it stopped that damn sound. However merlin continued to read in the brief hope he could find out how to shut it off and what he found disturbed him. "However there is this theory that I had which stated that given enough time regardless of the seal there will be too much magic for the realm to hold and it will burst returning magic in a violent shockwave of power". "As such I have constructed this device to measure the device to measure this realm of magic's storage capacity remaining and will inform you via a loud sound when its storage capacity is beginning to near full".

This new information and the sudden appearance of this device unnerved merlin and made him worry for the future of humanity which compelled him to read further. "However in the very unlikely and far off theory of this new "'realm of magic"' filling up to its capacity and being in danger of bursting there is a simple solution". "This solution is both simple and elegant and all it needs to be done is for you to find an apprentice and pass the rank of guardian onwards to him". "When you do this the seal will be strengthened due to it being attached to a fresh host and if we're lucky it will burn off a majority of the magic in this realm I created giving it space to store magic once again, so hope to it man Best wishes Nabu". Merlin stared at the note debating what to do, in his eyes he had 3 options 1) Let the realm burst and let magic violently return devastating the earth 2) Finally let himself die so the seal will fade and hopefully magic will return in a less violent form and 3) Find a replacement. Clearly there was no option for him except finding and apprentice, plus merlin was confident he had plenty of time to find an apprentice.

To begin to formulate his plans for gaining his successor merlin approached the device to see the time that he had to find his replacement and what his saw shocked and angered him. The clockwork device faces displaced the same information "Realm of Magic storage capacity 99.5%, time until burst event 11 days". This unfortunately was the last straw for merlin and caused him to throw what despite his age could only be described as a temper tantrum for almost a day. After recovering from his breakdown and making a promise to Nabu that when he finally died and made it to the afterlife he would find him and kick his ass merlin began his work with an air of nervousness. "Okay so to review I have to find a suitable replacement as guardian or all will break lose great". With his goal in mind this ancient guardian began to look out into the world for someone worthy of being his replacement.

The scene once again cuts to black with the man beginning to walk up to microphone and adjust it to his height before looking at the audience. 'Well that was certainly a rollercoaster wasn't it, you've just seen how things come into place in the modern day. I'm also sure your anxious for the next instalment and wondering what happen next so I'll just keep it short and simple and say that this is how I become part of this crazy tale'.


	3. Chapter 2: Recruitment

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers and authors so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

 **Also this chapter won't be as big as the prologue as there was a lot of lore that needed to be explained in that one and this is just the story.**

''= **The guy at centre stage**

""= **Other characters**

Chapter 2

The scene opens upon the man in the suit standing in the centre stage, 'well the stakes have certainly been raised haven't they. Anyway this chapter it can be in all honesty be describe of the breaking point of the magical side of this story. Anyway you know the drill behind this part of the story so enjoy this tale and all that.

The scene opens upon a room filled with a variety of people who were all looking at a wall of telescreens with a variety of people from all over the planet describing similar experiences. "He just called me unworthy and sent me back", "he summoned me to test me and I failed I'm sorry"," I'm pretty sure he stole my wallet", "that jackass stole my phone". We now move from those people on the screens to the other side of the room and those watching the interviews on screen. These men were wearing mostly military uniforms and other forms of military identification while the minority who weren't seem to be scientists due to they are noting down critical information and are otherwise researching this subject further. We now move towards the lead scientist a doctor Alex Williams who had been one of the first scientists brought into researching this phenomenon that had been happening over the planet. He was a man of average built, grey hair and was introduced into this project through his experience of having an almost non emotional response to investigating things previously unheard of but even this was visibly confusing him sighing he turned to his colleagues.

"Ok let's review what we know so far, so for the past six days satellites all over the planet have been picking up various spikes in some unknown form of energy and when we went to these sites to investigate and take samples we have always encountered at least one person who has had similar delusions". The word delusions had a mixed reactions amongst the various researchers as there was a varied argument between whether these people had had these experiences. "They claim that they were taken to an ancient fortress and met the actual merlin who has tested them in various ways and found them all unworthy". "And we are sure it's not some sort of online prank as some of these areas don't even have phones or running water let alone internet so CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN WHAT IT IS IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY HAPPENING?". His outburst only served to unnerve the researchers further as they were used to the man being calm and collected. 0000As such all but one didn't make any movement except for one man who raised his hand "and if anyone says they were abducted by aliens I'm punching them" them man lowered his hand and they all sighed it was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile back at the rock of eternity merlin was experimenting with this new device that he had "borrowed" from one of the potential successors and was exploring what the people of earth called the internet and what he discovered worried him. "No one believes in them anymore the Greek gods the, the Egyptian, the Norse not a single person believes in the old gods any more". As well as worry this posed an interesting question into merlin's mind which was simply the fact that while the gods may want everyone to believe they were born gods at the beginning they were just skilled human mages who'd gained a phenomenal boost in there magic alongside immortality from having countries worth of worshippers, if they returned to the world without worshippers what would happen to them. Would they simply be de powered, would they become mortal again, would they age to dust or would they just drop dead? However these were questions for another time, the question merlin had to ask himself right now was this "how can I make a champion with the power of the gods if nobody believes in them". Then like a lightning bolt it struck him "wait a minute not every god was always humans there's Loki and Ares who were just concepts that were made into physical beings". "Following that train of logic I bet I'll be able to use the magic that was banished to that realm to empower a champion with the powers of beings that he believes in even disregarding the fact they don't exist".

Then he stopped for a second "but to do that I'll have to channel all the power needed to do that through myself and channelling that much power before it could kill me". Then his features gained an unwavering grin "oh well I've live a good long life and as long as I'm able to pass the seal on to him my death will have been worth it". And so with his plan in mind he began to use magic to search the planet to the next potential candidate and after a few hours found him. "Okay Jonathan Black lives on a small island in the continent known as Europe call the United Kingdom….. Really kingdom it's an island not a kingdom I mean what is it with leaders and their egos first it was Alexander the great calling every city he conquered Alexandria and now this". After his brief moan about historical leaders he began to look at the candidate further and was pleasantly surprised when looking at his life "he has shown empathy, compassion and a willingness to help others, this would help him with the role of guardian". "But there's also the issue of what could be used to empower him, then again while he is taking the trial I can take a finer look at his life to see what being I could use to empower him". And so with a determined look Merlin began to recite an ancient chant that had been passed down to guardians, the spell to bring those who have the potential to become a guardian to the fortress to be tested known as the spell of succession.

As merlin chanted within one of the fortresses many courtyards and orb of light began to form, while small at first it grew rapidly until it filled the entire courtyard then it began to receded smaller and smaller until it was gone and the only indication that it was ever here was the young man in the courtyard. He was an above average height Caucasian male wearing the initiation robes that all those summoned by the spell of succession wore upon their arrival. Unfortunately for this man's dignity Merlin while the Guardian of earth he wasn't the master of timing, as such this boy had been summoned while asleep and as a result was face down on the ground snoring.

The scene cuts to black and the man in the suit walks to centre stage and looks at the audience 'You probably think I'm here to end this chapter well you would be wrong'. 'I'm just here to introduce you to your main character who is this hero you ask he is my younger self, that's right the way I entered into this crazy story was face down in the dirt and snoring, so that's everything back to the story'.

Our newly discovered protagonist starts to awaken and stare around at his surroundings while trying to understand where he is, before untimely getting it wrong. 'Huh weird I usually don't even remember my dreams let alone experience them, then again maybe I do and I forgot. The hero begins to head towards the exit of the courtyard and begins to make his way through the castle until he finds himself facing a set of large doors. 'Since this is a dream there's probably a boss battle through there awesome' he proclaims pushing both doors open. Unfortunately for our protagonist what he faced wasn't a boss but an old man who smiled at him. "Welcome child to the realm of eternity I am merlin and I will be testing you to see in you are worthy of such a great power as what I am offering, bear in mind there are other candidates so you only have one shot due you want to test yourself or not".

The hero smiles 'absolutely' merlin smiles in response and a huge mystical seal forms on the floor of the hall and a huge creature with claws and horns begins to rise from it and Merlin smiles to the hero "the rules are this you can summon only one thing at a time to face this creature be it weapons or a champion to fight for you either fictional or real and if you are put in a situation where there's an absolute chance you will die I will stop this match you lose and also BEGIN". The hero faces the creature' I SUMMON A WAR HAMMER' and picks up the summoned weapon and runs to the creature and hits it to no avail. The creature then lashes out with its claws knocking the hero back and shocking him I'm in pain and I'm bleeding this is supposed to be a dream you don't feel pain in a dream. 'That means THIS IS REAL I THOUGHT THIS WAS A DREAM, okay focus man you can do this just think and CLAW'. After miraculously avoiding the claws with minimal damage the hero remembers what this Merlin said about being able to summon fictional beings to fight for him.

Merlin watches in shock as the boy yells with a smile on his face 'I SUMMON ONE PUNCH MAN' and a new seal begins to form on the floor and a bald man clothed in a yellow jumpsuit wearing red gloves and a white cloak appears. This man looks at the creature a pulls back his arm and with ONE PUNCH he kills the creature before looking at his still smoking hand as he begins to fade away. Merlin then faces the boy "well you've won even if your method of victory was unorthodox" the boy stares and asks 'what does that mean'. Merlin looks at the boy who out of the hundreds he's tested actually won against the beast "well mostly when initiates summon fictional beings it's more like robin hood or something similar not the bizarre being you summoned". "No matter you have succeeded in this test and as such you are ready to learn about why you have been summoned here and the role that you are needed to play in certain events". The boy simply responds with a question 'ok explain to me what exactly is going on here'.

 **The screen cuts to black and the man in the suit is once again at the centre stage 'Well it looks like things are beginning to truly take shape and events are beginning to occur for our protagonist aka my younger self'.' Well what happens next I hear you ask well every guardian has what is essentially their 'pantheon' of beings that lend their powers to the beings of this line this is where I meet mine.**


	4. Chapter 3: Empowered

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers, authors etc. so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

'' **=The guy at centre stage/ protagonist**

"" **=Other characters**

Chapter 3

The man in the suit stands there looking at the audience with a smile on his face 'well were back sorry for the delay had to deal with a few things'. The man is then interrupted by a monstrous creature walking into the frame and swipes at the man but before it connects he disappears in a flash of blue flame before appearing behind the creature grabbing it and slamming it headfirst into the ground until only its legs are visible. 'Now as I was saying before I was RUDLY INTERRUPTED' "sorry" 'any way as I tried to say earlier this chapter has an important time in every guardian's life getting there what most guardians call there pantheon but I don't call it that myself for a whole bunch of reasons'. 'Anyway ENJOY THE SHOW FOLKS'.

The screen opens on merlin the centuries old guardian of humanity (who when looking at the world wars and the cold war is arguably terrible at his job) and our hero who is clearly not happy about the situation in which he has been placed. 'Ok I have several questions which I want you to answer in this order what was that creature? Who are you? What am I wearing? And finally Why have you kidnapped me Think you can do that' he asks clearly close to a breakdown. Merlin looks at the boy for a second before responding "first that creature was a method set up by a previous guardian to test initiates for the role of guardian by killing it" 'that's a bit harsh on it don't you think' "hardly it reforms after ten or twenty years". Ignoring the look of confusion the boy was giving him he continued "With regards to your next answer I have had many names over the centuries but these past few years I have settled on the name Merlin". "With regards to your clothing, they are the robes of an potential for the role of Guardian" they initiate simply looks at merlin 'they look like Jedi robes from star wars and what is this Guardian your on about'? "That links in with your final question and there is a simple answer to that is this" the old man takes a breath and claps his hand and there are explosions of light in the air and a banner unfurls from the ceiling with the words congratulations written on it. Merlin then seemingly grow to the size of a giant before stating in a loud voice "I HAVE SUMMONED YOU HERE YOUNG BOY FOR HUMANITY NEEDS A REPLACEMENT GUARDIAN DUE TO EVENTS BEYOND MY CONTROL AND THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE FOUND WORTHY OF THE ROLE IS YOU".

After shrinking back down to his normal height and informing the young hero of the events that led to his summoning and testing merlin asked the hero to walk with him. After brief walk through to the fortress they entered another ceremonial room known of the room of the six masters after their heroic sacrifice to start this line and due to this the granting of a guardians pantheon occurred here. It was here that merlin sprung another surprise on our hero who looked a merlin for minute before losing his temper 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN ACCESS THESE SUPPOSED GODS POWERS, YOU KNOW WHAT IT PROBABLY DUE TO THE FACT THAT THESE SUPPOSED GODS DON'T EXIST, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY IM LISTENING TO THIS RUBBISH IM A CHRISTIAN NOT SOME WICCAN'. Merlin simply let the boy get his frustration out before explaining "the reason why you can access these gods' powers is because they were sealed away with magic, we couldn't trust them not to go mad with power and turn against humanity". The boy looks him confused 'but without these 'pantheons' which by the way I still don't believe in how can I become the new guardian'. Merlin face turns grave "I had an idea which upon some researching between summoning people I believe is accurate" with a look of interest the boys says two words that could be argued changed everything 'okay explain'. "I believe that using the sealed away magic in the realm I have named the realm of magic to grant you the power of various fictional beings that have enough supporters or as we shall call them worshippers". This only served to confuse the young hero who simply responded with 'that's it, that all the explanation behind this never before done procedure'. Merlin looked at the boy "what not there's more to it I just didn't bring it up since you need to have a large amount of knowledge of magic to understand it unfortunately however for this to work I'll have to do something else sorry about this".

Before the hero could ask what he meant merlin hit him with a blast of light and our hero began to experience various parts of his life. He sees himself as a child watching dc cartoons and his attempt to get into the DC comics new 52 with the new 52 superman, shazam and earth 2. He sees the childhood wonder on being read the harry potter when they came out by his parents and the wonder of seeing the films. He sees the show gravity falls that had been recommended by a friend and the emotional rollercoaster that was the transcendence au. He sees the beloved childhood game of Pokémon and its more modern counterparts and his favourite Pokémon due to its design Zekrom. His remembers as a child watching avatar the last air bender and later on its sequel legend of kora and being interested by the story and the world that it was set in. And he remembers the recent anime of Fairy Tail he has gotten into due to its funny plots and characters.

Then as soon as the visions came they were gone and he was back in the chamber flat on his back his a severe migraine before turning to the wizard 'WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT'. Merlin simply looks at him "I needed to see which fictional beings you resonate with the most and I found them, as well as given me an idea". "You see I worry if magic somehow returns even with you as guardian then those who can use it will be prosecuted like a modern day Salem witches trial'. "However the concepts of superheroes is something that if fairly common in the culture of the modern day so if we alter you powers so that they work like a heroes this prosecution can be prevented". "Thankfully this is doable as each Guardian has his or her powers expressed differently I remember reading of a guardian who had to channel his power through his fingers alone". "As such I took that SHAZAM hero powers idea and tweaked it to fit your situation" the hero seems about to ask something before Merlin cuts him off "and before you ask you have to want to use you powers to say your word of power in order to channel your powers so yes you can use it in conversation" which seemed to reassure the boy. He then asks 'so if were doing the whole shazam idea which powers do I get and don't make It all weird people since I'm still 50/50 on this being a dream and this might push me over the edge'. Merlin looks at the boy with almost a look of nostalgia "I remember when I was in your shoes I acted very much the same way you did but rest assured this isn't a dream". "Anyway back to your powers you'll gain them from fairly powerful fictional beings as a precaution in case the seal breaks as the more powerful the beings I give you the powers off the more of the sealed away magic I burn off so it's a win-win really".

Merlin then proceeds to blast the hero with light again which chanting in an ancient language and after several minutes returns to English and bellows "NEW GUARDIAN OF HUMANITY I GRANT THEE THESE POWERS TO DEFEND US". "THE VAST POWERS OF SUPERMAN, THE MAGICAL POWER OF THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER, THE PHENOMINAL COSMIC POWERS OF ALCOR THE DREAMBENDER, THE VAST POWERS OF THE LIGHTNING DRAGON LEGENDARY ZEKROM AS WELL AS THE TRANSFORMATION LIGHTNING NECESSARY TO CHANNEL YOUR POWERS". "AND I GRANT THEE THE POWER OF THE AVATAR CYCLE AND THE FINALLY THE PHENOMINAL MAGICAL POWER OF MAVIS VERMILION". "IF EVER YOU NEED TO CHANNEL THESE POWERS SIMPLY CRY SHAZAM WITH A DESIRE TO USE THEM AND A DESIRE TO RETURN TO NORMAL TO CEASE CHANELLING THEM". And as quickly as this ceremony had begun it ended just as quickly leaving our hero collapsed in the floor in a daze.

Slowly he began to rise 'is that it do I have my powers now?' Merlin didn't say anything but simply nodded 'is that it or is there anything else'? Merlin looked at this boy, his replacement and stated 'not yet there is one more thing that needs to be done it's a kind of transitional ceremony for ascending to the role of guardian where you have to sit in a throne come this way and we can WAIT WHATS HAPPENING'? Merlin's surprise was caused by the fact that our protagonist was glowing, this surprise turned to worry however when this glow turned into a blinding light that expanded outwards into the shape of a dome almost as a reverse of his summoning to this realm and the dome fades to reveal the champion is gone. This only served to worry Merlin further "why did that happen no matter what I should still have enough control over magic to keep him anchored to this realm what could have" however he was interrupted as he fell to the floor "WHATS HAPPENING TO ME". Merlin clutched his chest in pain before lifting up the shirt of his robes to see his visible heart turning black and that darkness spreading from his heart through his veins until it was visible all over his body. During all of this he tried to reassure himself in his decisions "I'm sure the sitting on the throne to gain the title is just ceremonial and not actually needed, and by that logic I've done my duty and can finally rest". And with that he dead however soon after this magic began to be pulled together near his corpse and more and more until it began to form a blurry shape which became clearer and clearer until it was easily identifiable as the deceased Guardian merlin who looked at his corpse "so I'm dead now, but on the plus side nothing seems to have happened so all in all I did good". Unfortunately merlin's corpse at that point started to glow before the light shot from his body high into the sky until it was no longer visible and the only indicator of its existence being the semi tangible ghost of Merlin looking up into the sky "this could be a problem".

 **The screen cuts to black and the man in the suit is once again at the centre stage 'Well it looks like things have become problematic, as without merlin alive or our hero rising to the rank of guardian the seal will fade and it looks like magic will return'. 'Well until next time I guess I'm done' and with that a huge bolt of lightning strikes the man obscuring him from view and when the lightning stops the man is gone.**


	5. Chapter 4: Captured

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers, authors etc. so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

 **SHAZAM=** spells

''=The guy at centre stage/ protagonist

""=Other characters

""= powerful supernatural enemies

 **Chapter 4**

Lightning crashes into the ground before revealing the man in the suit who looks at the audience 'yeah things are going to get real interesting soon bye' and with that the scene cuts to black.

However unlike previous chapters the blackness doesn't transition to the scene and remains black and silent that is until the tell-tale annoying beep of an alarm clock is heard. Then the darkness is purged by the simple act of turning on a light revealing the still half asleep form of our protagonist Jonathan Black. He began to slowly make his way to the bathroom in order to get ready for the day all the while thinking 'that was one weird dream last night, then again that might be normal for me I mean I don't normally remember my dreams for all know that could be a reoccurring dream'. But his delusions about the previous night were quickly lost when upon getting ready to enter the shower winced in pain 'what's up with me today did is sleep funny last night or something'. However upon checking himself for any bruised or other forms of injuries he may have caused himself in his sleep he came across three scars across his back. Using his fingers he traced the length of these scar his thoughts went back to his dreams of merlin and the guardian title of last night 'could it have been real?' before he shrugged these thoughts off 'that would be ridiculous'.

After a quick shower he headed down for breakfast only to find that it was past 10:00 in the morning which meant his parents were at work and his younger sister was at school. As such he had a quick breakfast before heading out for a jog all the while unaware of the people watching him "that him?" "Yeah that's him". As such a few hours later when he was returning home he was surprised to be stopped by two people showing him police identification 'what seems to be the problem officers?', however his confusion soon turned to worry upon not getting a straight answer on their refusal to give him a clear answer about why they were there and their insistence that he accompanied them. He was debating running and praying they weren't fast when he felt a sharp pain in his side and looked to see one of the "agents" holding an empty needle he had clearly emptied into our protagonists arm. As such throwing caution to the wind Mr Black decided to run from his potential abductors, however due to the drug his escape became less of a sprint and more of a drunken stumble which these strange men could easily keep up with until eventually Mr black the hero of this story collapsed into a drooling mess on the floor which was picked up by these men and taken to an unmarked van which as soon as everyone was in drove off.

Our hero was jolted awake in what appeared to be an interrogation room of some sort alone. However this solitude was soon interrupted by the appearance of a woman in a suit and a folder. "Mr Jonathan Black born 17th March 1996, both parents still alive and married as well as a younger sister, so Mr Black any idea why you're here?" to this our hero simply shakes his head. "Ok then I shall explain, across the planet recently there have been spikes in unknown energies with various people having similar hallucinations of a "realm of eternity" and a "merlin" and a sort of test. "However there is a difference between them and you Mr Black while their bodies had traces of this unknown energy when we checked your body while you were unconsciousness and you cells are saturated so ask again to you know why you're here"? Our hero looks at her before responding 'ok with regards to what you were talking about last night I had a dream that I was summoned to a weird place that may have been the place you were talking about and I met an old guy called merlin and there was a trial where I had to face a monstrous demon' "and you lost?" 'oh no I won' "interesting that would explain why there haven't been any power surges since you go on" ' so then the guy explained a few things then blasted me and made me see various part of my childhood mostly then blasted my again and did some enchantments I think then I woke up'. "That's it?" 'That's it' "in that case let me check with my superiors and we should be able to let you go soon".

A few minutes pass and our hero's hopeful idea of a peaceful resolution is shattered by a large tremor shaking the base. Soon after the agent from before comes rushing into the room and unlocking his hand cuffs "my boss wants you be taken to him now since were being attacked". And so she guided him to the command hub of this base where the head of research Dr Alexander Williams was giving orders but upon seeing our hero was surprised "what's he doing out of his cell" this only served to confuse the agent further but sir you told me to bring him here just now". This only served to confuse everyone until a voice called out "perhaps I can answer your questions" everyone turns to see an exact duplicate of Dr Williams who proceeds to look at those assembled in this room with a sneer "you humans so easy to confuse and outright trick". Smoke forms out of nowhere and swirls around this unknown being before receding revealing a towering black suit of armour completely covering the being inside who proclaims "I am Oblivion the herald of the darkness yet to come, and I have come to slay the currant guardian of humanity". He then looks at our hero Mr Black "ah there you are" his arm then stretches out to grab our hero "you have no idea how much I despise you line" 'this coming from the guy who called himself oblivion, I mean really do you really think I care what you say'? "No matter you views of me my mission was clear as such the shadows will enshroud you and age you into dust" and with that from all over the room the various shadows launched themselves at our hero until they have formed a bubble of pure darkness around our unfortunate Mr Black. After removing his arm from the dome Oblivion was then reminded of their others in the room when various agents began to shoot at him, only for Oblivion to pull from out of the darkness a glowing gold sword. Swinging his blade he launches what can only be described as a black energy wave at the agents obliterating them and causing more to flee "that's right mortals flee, so begins the age of darkness".

Meanwhile within the darkness bubble our hero is floating in the darkness calling out 'anyone here anyone please?' our hero kept calling out in vain, his situation was rendered worse by the fact that the spell accelerated the time within the shadow bubble so that mere years outside were centuries inside. A few in bubble days later our hero began to stop calling out for fellow people and simply sighed in defeat 'so that was what I was supposed to fight against, people are going to get killed because I couldn't stop it, I a pathetic guardian'. However there was then a flash and a featureless glowing golden being appeared in the void before turning towards Black "you were chosen to be guardian for a reason". Black just looks at the being who had appeared 'but I'm trapped how can I get out and how can a beat that Oblivion guy' a smile appeared on the beings face "simple say one small word, the word you have to use to channel your power to save the innocent from the darkness, the word you were destined to say". Our hero smiles for a second before calling out to the sky one word a word that would reverberate through the ages in the power that word held ' **SHAZAM** '.

Meanwhile outside the darkness bubble Oblivion was still mass killing those who chose the shoot at him as while they weren't harming him he still found them annoying. This caused him to swing his sword obliterating the government agents and destroying the majority of the roof in the room he was in "flee mortals for your end is near". However suddenly dark storm clouds formed above the destroyed roof before a golden bold of lightning strikes the shadow burble causing it to burst due to an explosion of power. When this ceased in the place of the bubble stood a man clothed in a unique ensemble of clothing. He was clothed in the top of the initiate robes that our hero had worn during his test of worthiness however the pants of the robes had been replaced with simple jeans. The unique ensemble continued with combat boots with greaves covering the laces gauntlets and bracers over the hands and arms and a pure white hooded cloak held just under the hood by a chain attached to two circles covered in arcane symbols containing knowledge long forgotten by humanity. This unknown being pulls its hood back revealing it as Black, however the most striking aspect becomes known due to this act. This most striking physical aspect is his eyes which are glowing pure white and have what appears to be lightning pouring out which have focused on Oblivion. "So you aren't dead interesting very well I guess I have to kill you now" and the he charges at our new Guardian at such speeds that an ordinary person would assume that he teleported and brought his sword down in a downward arc. However our new guardian without even looking at this new and clear danger to himself simply raised one of his arms and blocked the sword with his bracer before grabbing the blade with his other hand to the cry of "IMPOSSIBLE" from oblivion. Then his unoccupied hand was clenched into a fist and to the surprise of everyone in the room excluding him became enveloped in an unnatural blue fire before this fist was launched at the blade shattering it before coming into contact with oblivions stomach with the force of a freight train knocking oblivion through several rooms before he came to a stop in some sort of courtyard. A clearly shocked Oblivion with a groan of pain began to get back to his feet while the being who is clearly above him in levels of power walking towards him. "How are you doing this, you shouldn't be this powerful I should be the one ready to end you not the other way around" to this the Guardian says nothing instead he stands there for a moment before separating from the ground and rising into the air. He looks at oblivion with a look of disgust before yelling ' **FOUL CREATURE OF THE DARKNESS AS GUARDIAN OF EARTH I BANISH YOU FROM WHENCH YOU CAN AND IF YOU EVER RETURN I WILL END YOU'.** And with that a beam of light shoots up from the ground enveloping Oblivion and continuing into the sky until it's no longer visible.

The newly proclaimed Guardian of Earth continues to look into the sky for a brief period of time before the glow in his eyes as well as the leaking lightning power. Once the glowing eyes return to normal our hero stumbles and looks around in confusion 'where am I? Last thing I remember was saying shazam and then I think something hit me how did I get here'? Unfortunately for our hero at that point the remaining government personnel with weapons swarmed from the various entrances into the courtyard and formed a circle around him. Fortunately for our hero there is what appears to be the sound of thunder and a large pillar of light shoots down from the atmosphere striking our hero and forming a large dome of white energy briefly before shooting back up into the sky leaving the agents alone in the courtyard. Meanwhile our hero was deposited into another courtyard before he senses movement behind him spinning round to come face to face with the semi corporeal form of merlin "good your back now we can begin".

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	6. Chapter 5: Ascension

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers, authors etc. so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

ALSO READ THIS DON'T SKIM IT AS I HAVE DECIDED TO TRY SOMETHING NEW FOR MY STORY SO IF ANYONE ACTUALLY READS THIS I'M OPEN TO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IF NOT MEH I'LL KEEP DOING IT

 **What** spells, incantations summoning etc.

 _ **WHAT**_ =Divine/full power form

''=The guy at centre stage/ protagonist/ Mr White

""=Other characters

" **What"=** Ancient/ powerful/ supernatural entities

 **Chapter 5**

The man in the suit walks onto the stage and faces the audience 'well guess its training time for past me'. And with that he walks off and the story begins.

We find our hero facing the semi corporeal form of merlin who looks back before stating "I said we can begin" which confused our hero further before he raised one of his hands to his opposite arm before pinching his arm _**'ow that means this is real and everything that's happened is real, and what's wrong with my voice it sounds all different'.**_ Merlin just looked at the boy "finally noticed that, the reason why your voice is so different is due to the fact that as well as your unique powers all guardians get what is best described as a low level SEP field around themselves" ' _ **SEP**_ _**field?**_ ' "Yes it stands for Someone Else's Problem field which is essentially a mystical form of ensuring anonymity for guardians". "You see several guardians have been high ranking officials which meant that if they were identified could be catastrophic so this field distorts a guardian's voice a little bit so none can recognise them". "It also makes it so no one even those looking directly at the person can remember what they exactly looked like, all they would be able to give is vague descriptions such as white or blonde". "Plus after using this phone I "borrowed" from a potential I summoned and catching up to the present day I tweaked the field so it will affect present day technology such as cameras amongst other devices".

' _ **Huh By the way what happened to you, why are you see through'?**_ "oh that yeah it turns out that channelling over half the magic that has been sealed away for centuries in order to empower the new guardian will shorten your lifespan until it reaches about a minute tops". 'Oh so your dead huh' to which merlin shrugged "meh it's not all bad I mean I don't need to eat or sleep so that's a plus more importantly why aren't you more disturbed I'd think that you would more scared on seeing a ghost". _**'After everything that's happened this week I think I'm just emotionally numb to weird things such as this, so what happens now'**_? Merlin smirked "now you take the job you were supposed to take when I summoned you, you see there's two parts of a guardian the first part is receiving the backing of power which you've got the second part is sitting on the throne of the guardian" ' _ **the throne of the guardian really'**_. "Were warriors not poets anyway back to the topic at hand the throne will judge you and if you're found worthy will appoint you a new guardian and may give you a few visions of the future and pass the seal onto you". "If not…well we'll cross that bridge if we come to it".

And with that pathetic not they walked up to an ornately carved door merlin turned to Black "some parts of this fortress can only be opened by saying a command in the language our incantations are spoken in for instance my incantation language is Greek while yours for some reason is English". Black faced the door _**'ok I can do this**_ _ **DOOR AS THE NEW GUARDIAN I COMMAND YOU TO OPEN**_ ' and with that the door opened. Revealing a room with six stained glass windows containing the images of six beings clothed in various strange outfits and holding strange artefacts such as one of the beings in a golden suit of armour and another holding a strange staff. "They are the six masters" merlin explained "the ones who died to start this line and as such we honour them here and there's the throne so when you're ready". Our hero walked into the middle of the room where the throne was in the centre of a circle with what appeared to be incantations in several languages written down in almost all areas of the circle in the centre of the room. Black approached the throne and after a moment's hesitation sat down and was immediately obscured from a pillar of light coming down from the sky and covering our hero, the throne and the spell circle the throne was situated in.

Once again our hero our hero found himself in a dark void floating while being surrounded by six pillars of light. All around him parts of his life was playing from his time with his family to his education and the recent fight with Oblivion this continued for what seemed like hours. Suddenly the images stopped and voiced sounded from each of the pillars of light that spoke as one **"we are the six masters and upon looking at your life we have determined that while you will be an unorthodox guardian you will be needed for the coming events as such you are guardian". "Through these visions we give to you the knowledge you will need to face the coming events"** and with that the pillars faded and the void was replaced with what appeared to be a movie cinema but with only one seat he was currently sitting in. Soon an image began to be shown on the screen of an unknown man in suit before a barrage of bolts of mystical energy was fired by an unknown source at the man. However the unknown man simply smirks before putting his hands by his sides' palms facing the threat with his thumb and index finger forming an O shape and the rest of his fingers straight before the man states **"Shield of Fate"** and a multi-coloured dome forms around him. Upon the barrage reaching the dome they are either deflected from the dome or absorbed by it until the barrage ceased at which pound the man releases the spell with a smirk and with that the vision ends and the next vision begins but that vision is a story for another day.

Upon the end of the second vision the new Guardian finds himself once again in front of the pillars of light **"you have received the visions now return to the world and do you duty protect it goodbye".** And with that his is back in the throne room sat in the throne with a smiling Merlin "good you aren't dead so that means you're the new guardian, there's things we need to discuss". However Black was barely paying attention to the ghost instead his mind thought back to the first vision and as such took a few steps from merlin and put his arms by his sides and had his fingers take the necessary positions before trying to get the feel of magic and let it flow through him before stating _**'Shield of Fate'**_ and a pale multi-coloured dome forms briefly before it dissipates. This shocked merlin "what was that?" _**'Not a clue I saw a guy in a vision who did it but it was stronger and lasted longer, guess I'm not strong enough yet to use it properly'. 'There is another thing I'm worried about though once the public knows about me I'm worried that the government may force me to work for them by threatening my identity and my loved ones'**_. To this Merlin smirked "really what do you take me for an amateur mage"?

Meanwhile back at the government base our hero had been detained at prior to oblivions attack the task force investigating the phenomenon merlin had caused while looking for a Guardian was in chaos. All of the data related to the phenomenon and the people who had been taken by merlin to be tested was wiped from all there servers even the emergency backups in several countries. Dr Alex Williams was trying to keep the task force from collapsing into chaos "come on people just because we lost the data doesn't mean we have to descend into anarchy after all we know the name of the man we apprehended who eliminated that creature". "We can simply use his identity and where we acquired him to determine his location and bring him in to question him about his "abilities" okay let us reclaim our new asset… what was his name again"? To this all those involved in the task force turned to those who collected him however what they said disturbed them. "We can't remember anything specific we remember being ordered to a specific place to find a specific person by Dr Williams but we can remember where we went or who we picked up or anything like that. This caused more fear as more and more members of the task force realised that they couldn't remember the specifics of the being with the strange abilities. This realisation caused further strife with the taskforce descending into anarchy with Dr Williams constantly repeating "what was his name what was his name WHAT WAS HIS NAME"?

Cutting back to Merlin in the realm of Eternity's fortress he was smirking at Black "I simply mind wiped every person investigating my summoning techniques and wiped there all their relevant knowledge". "By the way what's wrong with your eyes and your hair ever since you sat on the throne they're different". Curious about this new information Black turns towards the nearest reflective surface to inspect his appearance and found his hair had been turned pure white. However the most shocking change to his physical appearance was his eyes the white of his eyes had been replaced by black and his pupils had been replaced by pure yellow slits like a cats. This only further confused the young Guardian ' _ **what's happened to me?**_ ' Merlin considered this briefly before coming to a realisation. "I'm guessing that your change in eyes somehow relates to your powers I'm guessing the Alcor powers due to how similar they are to that being". 'And the hair' "hmmmmm the only thing I can think of is that the only guardian you've seen so far aka me has had white hair". "So subconsciously you must have associated being a Guardian with white hair so when you rose to the rank you somehow changed your hair to that colour".

' _ **Ok final question why was it that I blacked out after saying shazam and then wake up in a courtyard with people pointing guns at me'**_. "You don't remember wait your eyes were glowing white, and the only being in your group of power sources with powers like that is the avatar cycle". Merlin began to head in a certain direction while motioning from Black to follow him "you must have entered some sort of avatar cycle to defeat Oblivion since you have no experience fighting". They arrived at a large door with the carving of a large tree upon it "well here we are this is the one of the most important things you need to know about as Guardian this is the observation area for the entire planet". However Merlin's expression soon changed into one of surprise upon entering the room and finding what appeared to a sci-fi global monitoring hub including a holographic model of the earth. "Guess this room changed to match your view of global observation". "Anyway this room monitors the entire planet for any source of supernatural energies such as summoning's, sacrifices possession, supernatural artefacts etc." "But enough chit chat it's time for us to begin your training in using your powers properly and for you to gain your familiar amongst other things".

 **CHAPTER END**

 **Next Chapter: Training Time**


	7. Chapter 6: Training Time

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers, authors etc. so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

 **What** =spells, incantations summoning etc.

" **What"=** Ancient/ powerful/ supernatural entities

 _ **What**_ =Divine/full power form/ Mr White

''=The guy at centre stage/ protagonist

""=Other characters

 _What_ = distorted voice

WHAT=Yelling

() = Telepathic dialogue

 **[]** = Authors Note

 **Chapter 6: Training Time**

We find our hero and merlin travelling down a hallway adorned with tapestries portraying various events. However these tapestries differed from there mundane counterparts as these tapestries portrayed the events through the use of having the scenes portrayed were constantly moving in a loop similar to the paintings of the world of Harry Potter. However merlin and our hero came to stop at a door where Merlin turned to our hero "and this is your room where you'll be staying I've taken the liberty of including some modern conveniences". "Such a laptop that can connect to the internet that can connect to any computer network on the planet, a phone that can call anyone free of change and a TV and a game console that can play any videogame ever made". _**'How did you get this stuff'**_ , "let's just say I have a special set of skills when getting stuff" _**'please don't tell me you stole them'**_. "WHAT! no I got all the parts to build this stuff from as the Americans say landfills used a bit of magic to repair them then added a few hundred various enchantments to them". _ **'Huh ok'**_ "well I've included a spare set of robes and we'll begin your training tomorrow, so feel free to explore the fortress and if you need anything just yell".

And with that he left and our hero opened the door to his new room and looked around, the room was a fairly large one with several chests of draws a walk in bath room a king sized bed, a large bedroom a significantly sized wardrobe and a large window looking out into the fortress and beyond. After he'd looked around his new place of residence he sat on his new bed and began to remove the various pieces of armour that his transformed form wore. After removing the cloak and placing it on the bed he finally noticed a strange feeling of something against his chest and finally noticed the string around his neck. Grabbing it and moving it upwards until the string was on longer around his neck he looked at the object attached to this necklace. It was a golden ring that was shaped in an unusual way, while the part of the ring that went round the finger was similar at the top the metal spread out to form a circle. The only time our hero had seen a ring shaped like this was something from DC comics known as a white lantern ring **[For those who lack the imagination to envision this ring just google white lantern ring and imagine it gold and the symbol on the top replaced with something else OK!]**.

However on the top of that ring instead of the white lantern symbol there was something that resembled the Bill Cipher circle but also differed in several ways. Firstly the circle of symbols that surrounded the edge of the circle were far fewer as there were only six symbols. The top symbol was an S shape within a diamond shape easily identifiable as the House of El crest or superman's symbol. The top right symbol was easily identifiable by our hero as the lightning bolt shaped scar of harry potter which was only confirmed after looking at the other symbols. After that the bottom right symbol was the most unusual symbol so far which was composed of a five point star with two wing like shapes attached to the bottom legs. Between those two wing shapes was a smaller upside down five point star with the top point being pointing down and two point pointing at the bottom two points of the smaller star. Our hero spent several minutes staring at this symbol trying to recognise it before it finally came to him _**'Alcor'**_ deciding not to dwell he moved onto the bottom symbol which was simply that of a poke ball. With some annoyance at the fourth anti-climactic symbol he looked at the bottom left symbol which he was unsure about due to it being more complex than the other symbols so far. As such our hero's phone was brought out to use the zoom function to get a better look which still yielded no results he use his mobiles email app to email it to himself with the remaining mobile data he had (he regretted using it to watch shows due to the situation he was in).

And so he loaded up the new computer and brought up an internet search still thinking _**'what is that symbol'**_? However a spark of electricity surged from our hero's finger into the laptop causing him to instinctively move his hand away like when you receive an electric shock. The laptop however was moving through various internet pages before coming to a stop on an avatar wiki page specifically the one on the avatar spirit Raava. Our hero looked at it then back at the ring _**'how could I not tell this was Raava I watched all of legend of Korra how could I miss that'**_. Deciding not to dwell on his apparent stupidity he moved to the last symbol which he instantly identifies as the Fairy Tail symbol. His mind drifted back to when Merlin gave him is powers while looking at the various symbols _**'Superman, Harry Potter, Alcor the Dream bender, Zekrom, The Avatar Cycle, Mavis Vermillion shazam'**_. Placing the ring on his right ring finger he began to change his clothes however when he was in the process of changing his shirt he realized two things. 1) He was in better shape physically than he'd been prior to these crazy events and 2) his arms now held two matching identical tattoos. However unlike the ring these symbols he remembered mostly due to the destruction associated with them. _**'Fairy Glitter because why not'**_ he mused while looking at the tattoo associated with one of the three grand fairy spells.

After changing into traditional robes and readjusting them several times due to them being made of some kind of material that wasn't comfortable our hero began exploring. As he walked down the hall he opened various doors finding bedrooms, what resembled a science lab and what looked like a zoo filled with creatures he'd only seen in mythology. Finally he came to a stop at a large door entitled in an unknown language, however the words seemed to flux and change before finally becoming the English world Library. Opening the door he found what appear to be a large circular room with a library built in all the sides with stairs to what appeared be higher levels and sat near a fireplace in one of two comfy chair sat the ghost of merlin who looked at our hero and smiled "ah I see you found the library" _**'yeah it took a while, anyway how come the words on the door changed'**_. "Huh? Oh right Guardians have an enchantment attached that translates languages into their main language, it was put in after an apprentice got into a yelling match with a citizen due to the fact that they both couldn't understand each other". _**'Really?'**_ "Not all Guardians have a formal education like you know" our hero slumped down in the chair opposite Merlin the events and randomness of the past week catching up with him. _**'Ok but what is wrong with these clothes are there any other clothes in this whole place or is it just this stuff**_ "why not just use your magic to change your clothes it a basic spell" _**'you've no idea how I hate you right now'**_ "no I'm aware I just don't care" _ **"so how do I do this?'**_ 'Basically you just feel the flow of magic and say **new clothes** **'** _ **'really just say that fine**_ _ **new clothes**_ '. A flash of light later his clothes had changed into an air bending robe with the combat boots which remained due to our heroes belief that the minute he takes them off he'll end up on a mountain or somewhere where trainers he usually wears wouldn't be effective. ' _ **no this is to monkish for me**_ _ **new clothes**_ ', now he was dressed in what can be described as Hogwarts robes ' _ **new clothes**_ _ **'**_ water tribe clothes. _**'For the love of….I am going to do this one more time and I better get something decent**_ _ **new clothes'**_. After the flash of light he is dressed in a decent suit and combat boots ' _ **meh this is the best so far so I'll stay with these till if find something better'**_ . ' _ **Now I have to think of an alias'**_ "you're Guardian of earth" _**'going by a title like that I'll get sued by someone no I need something short an simple but won't draw attention to my loved ones'**_ unable to think of an idea he brings out his mobile and selects the internet browser however before he can select a new tab he sees the page he's on which is a harry potter fanfic called make a wish. This gave him an idea _**'since my last name is black I can't go by that alias so instead I'll go by the opposite colour, from now on my alias in this business will be Mr White'.**_

Merlin was seemingly unfazed by this "you can call your self Dorothy for all I care now let's go we have to get you your familiar and your weapon". And with that they went off again in silence until the newly named Mr White raised a question _**'hey quick question what can magic actually do? I mean I know it can give me all those fictional characters powers but what else can it do'**_. Merlin simply responded "No-ones actually sure of magic's full potential I mean it depends on the person's mystical power and the limits of a person's imagination…. Ah he we are". They had arrived at another large door though smaller than that of the libraries and it was entitled familiar hatchery. Upon entering we find an entire room filled with what appeared to be egg shaped gemstones merlin motioned for White to take one of them and pointed up to above the door they entered the school in "read it, it make sense after". ' _ **Fine whatever**_ _ **oh formless creature inside this egg allow my magic to give you form and allow us to form an eternal bond as master and familiar'**_. With that the egg began to glow with the light increasing until it was blinding before it slowly began to decrease in intensity. Merlin looked on at the still blinding light wondering which creature his successor would have as his familiar maybe a dragon or a griffin. However his train of thought was interrupted by the cry of " **PIKA"** and with that the light fades to reveal Mr White holding what looked like a yellow mouse. Mr White was even more surprised by this _**'so my familiar took the form of a Pikachu why exactly'**_ Merlin thought for a second before he responded "one of your six entities is a legendary electric Pokémon so it makes sense that you familiar could be a Pokémon as a result". Mr White looked at his new familiar _**'ok whatever I'm going to call you sparky little Pikachu'**_.

Now Merlin, Mr White, and the newly named Sparky once again journey through the fortress once again. This time they stopped at a door entitled the forge where upon entering it the room found what appeared to be several forges and what appeared to be smelting equipment. Merlin walked to a certain lever which he somehow despite being a ghost managed to pull down which started the equipment which began to pour molten metal _**'what is this stuff?'**_ "It's a mix of silver and a few supernatural metals now shut up and watch the magic". The molten strange metal was poured into what looked like a metal cube larger than some cars then Merlin turned to White "ok this is like with the familiar thing focus your magic into it and your personality will form the perfect weapon for you". After some hesitation White placed his hands on the surprisingly cold cube and began to think of all the weapons that this cube could make for him from guns to lightsabers the possibilities were endless. However the cube split in half and in the middle was a podium with… _**'a sword really a sword you know swords weren't as useful since guns weren't invented and WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY'.**_ White's yelling was largely caused by the fact that the blade of the sword seemed to be melting and becoming liquid again however before it can reach his hand the liquid began to move in various directions restructuring into something new. What it became shocked its new wielder as it hand changed its shape into a pistol which gave White an idea _**'hmm a bo staff',**_ it turned to a Bo staff. _**'A shield',**_ it became a circular shield similar to captain Americas _**'brass knuckles'**_ it became a brass knuckle. _**'A shuriken'**_ it became the weapon _**'heh this is more useful than any single weapon especially if I'm fighting someone'**_."what do you mean?" _**'Well if I'm sword fighting someone they won't expect it to suddenly become a gun'**_. Merlin smirked at that "variety means you're harder to predict against while you're fighting impressive tactics that plus your unusual familiar" "PIKA" "could potentially make you potentially one of the most difficult to defeat guardians to date" _**'then let's get a montage going'**_ "what?" _**'Never mind it's something I heard that I thought would work in this situation'**_.

 **NEXT TIME**

When training under Merlin into various techniques for connecting with magic itself our hero has a vision of the fate of Merlin's teacher Nabu. Now it's a race to find the location of the final resting place of Nabu and maybe finding out along the way more information on the nature of the realm magic was banished to. Find out next time in The Quest for Nabu

 **CHARACTERS**

Mr White (Jonathan Black)-Newest Guardian of Humanity believes himself to be over his head

Merlin- Previous Guardian currently dead spirit and acting essentially like a Jedi Ghost

Sparky – Mr White's familiar, new born, believed to have electric powers


	8. Chapter 7: The Quest for Nabu

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers, authors etc. so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

 **What** =spells, incantations summoning etc.

 **What=** Supernatural creatures

 _ **What**_ =Divine/full power form/ Mr White

''=The guy at centre stage/ protagonist

""=Other characters

 _What_ = distorted voice

WHAT=Yelling

() = Telepathic dialogue

 **[]** = Authors Note

" **What"=** Ancient/ powerful/ supernatural entities

 **Chapter 7: The Quest for Nabu**

Our scene opens on Merlin and Sparky in a courtyard looking up as above them were a series of what appeared to be holographic rings. And there was a black blur moving through them which caused them to disappear and more to appear in other areas. The blur kept moving at phenomenal speeds constantly moving through the rings very rarely missing one and upon missing one often able to rectify it with the use of a loop de loop to pass through the missed ring. This continued until these holographic rings were no longer being projected at which point merlin yelled at the blur "OK WE'RE DONE NOW YOU CAN STOP NOW". With that the blur began to slow until it finally stopped in mid-air to reveal Mr White floating in mid-air with a smirk ' _ **I'm guessing that I passed the test?'**_ Merlin smirked "congratulations out of all of the great power of supermen and you got flight and strength down so congrats". _**'HEY FLYINGS HARDER THAN IT LOOKS YOU KNOW AND…. Wait why did you say supermen it's superman'**_ "not in you case, you see I set it so you gained the power of all supermen past and present so technically it's supermen". White contemplated this using all his superhero knowledge. ' _ **Let's see what other powers have supermen had over the years… there's super ventriloquism, the ability to create mini duplicates of myself'. 'Plus thanks to the legion of superheroes cartoon I should be immune to kryptonite'**_ he smirked _**this will be more fun than I thought it would be'**_.

Merlin rolled his eyes clearly not amused "moving on lets have another look at what you've at least gained decent control enough to be useful this past month". "Let's see with superman you've got flight and some of the strength under control though when you're not focusing you can lose control so we'll have to work on that". "With harry potter powers you can use some year one spells despite having to spend two weeks figuring out how to use your index finger to channel magic due to lacking a wand". "With Alcor I guess his and supermen's flight would probably be the same thing and you've figured out how to generate what we have decided to call Alcorian fire at will". "And with avatar and Mavis powers we have made basically zero progress except gaining access to your unique magic storing organ". "But I have a more relaxing activity planned next" _**'What?'**_ "Meditation it's a wonderful way of relaxing oneself mind body and soul and help us to have a greater understanding of our role in the cosmos" White didn't look impressed but didn't raise any objections _**'fine whatever let's try meditation"**_ .

And with that Merlin lead him to another part of the large fortress into a courtyard that resembled a Zen garden. _**'I didn't know we had a Zen garden'**_ White asked to which Merlin smirked who do you think invented them"? After which Merlin sat down in the traditional meditation pose while lighting incense and motioned for White to sit with him. "Ok I want you to calm yourself, cut off all outside influence imagine a calm stream and try and reach into yourself to reach your innermost self". Merlin's words alongside the incense were having a unique effect on White as he found himself feeling drowsier with his eyes getting heavier to and more difficult to stay awake and he felt more and more sleepy and then….

Mr White awoke with a start in a bed and after a close inspection found himself still full dressed excluding his shoes which were nearby. After putting the footwear back on he exited the room and began to call out _**'SPARKY COME ONE BOY WHERE ARE YOU'**_? Soon after with a cry of PIKA sparky was reunited with White _**'ok boy lead me to Merlin'**_ and with that they were off moving throughout the ancient abode. Soon after Sparky came to a stop outside the library door which White. Upon entering the library we find several tables that previously held books have been broken into pieces. And sitting in his chair reading was Merlin who finally noticed our hero "look who finally woke up". _ **'Yeah what happened last thing I remember was feeling sleepy the next I'm waking up in a bed, what happened to me'**_? "Well you your skin turned pitch-black with yellow brickwork similar to the character Alcor when he goes full demon except your arm tattoos were still there and the yellow brickwork turned into a superman symbol on your chest". _**'Huh and what happened then'**_ well you started destroying and dismantling stuff and you made three random things".

' _ **What do you mean things"**_ to which Merlin pulled out what resembled a futuristic IPhone "I still don't know everything that it can do but I do know it can do this" to this he points it at a pile of books "cut" and a beam of light shoots from the device and hits the pile seemingly disintegrating them "and paste" the beam shoots out recreating the pile of books. "Copy" the beam shoots out hitting the books but this time not harming them "and paste" the beam shot out to a point near the books creating exact duplicates of the other pile. Merlin looked back at White "and that all I've figured out so far" _**'huh cool wait you said that there were three objects that's only one what where the others'**_. In response Merlin motioned for White to follow him while he lead him to a small room which above it had LAB written in what appeared to be blue paint. Entering the room it is found that this room is filled with technology that looks like a mix or steampunk, cyberpunk and a few other things as well as what appeared to be a window and a doorframe covered by sheets. _**'What is all this stuff'**_ " this is your greatest achievement so far in your short time as Guardian a fusion of technology and various forms of magic you called it Magitek". "But that's not why we're here" with that he motioned to a box which White opened to find a golden helmet that would cover a person's whole head, except for the eye holes and a part where the bottom of the helmet arched upwards to ensure the ears weren't pinned under the helmet. However its most defining features were the designs engraved on the helmet that resembled a winged eye of Horus surrounding the eye holes and a large fin on the going from the top of the helmet down to the back of the helmet. **[For those who can't imagine this the helmet matches these images post/111324624899/dr-fate-helmet-inspired-by-the-new-52-earth-2]**

Upon looking at the helmet however all White had to say about this artefact however was _**'hey that looks like Doctor Fate's helmet'**_ "who" _**a DC superhero who had a helmet with a connection to a lord of order'**_ "a what?" _**'you know what let's just watch the episodes of young justice where there's plot directly associated with Nabu'**_. Sometime later after watching young Justice Merlin had this to say "there version of Nabu is a disgrace to the name of my teacher. _**'Yeah from what I've read our Nabu had a mind-set close to a modern day scientist'. 'He was a scholar and was curious of the nature of magic but always desired to do the right thing even at the cost of his life'**_ , _**'So anyway what's up with the helmet?**_ ' at this Merlin smirked "it's an artefact that can be used to anchor a soul to it". "I'm impressed with the workmanship even with the knowledge base we have it can take years to properly create soul anchor and you did it in a fraction of the time". _**'Ok so in my drug induced state I somehow made some weird real life version of the cut, copy and paste tool, and a soul anchor that looks like doctor Fates helmet what's my final invention and what's with the sheets'.**_ "In response Merlin went to the sheet covering the door frame and pulled it off revealing a door similar to those from Star Trek and Merlin pressed the green button to the left of the door". Then and computer generated voice exclaimed "MYSTICAL ENERGY MATCH FOUND MERLIN ACCESS GRANTED" and with that the door slide open. What was inside made White stop in shock as what was inside this room was a large upside down triangle with an empty circle in the centre surrounded by various runes and stairs leading to the circle. Above the portal was two circles embedded in the circle one on the left of the portal and one to the right. This pattern was repeated below the triangle with two circles embedded on the floor with one to the left and one to the right.

However this wasn't what surprised him what surprised him was the fact that this device matched the portal build by the author in Gravity Falls. However this device differed from the original however due to two devices at the side of the portal. Upon approaching them the first device he could only describe it a pure silver rectangular podium with a hand shape of the top of the podium. The second device was what appeared to be a large screen mounted on the wall with a key pad and a laptop mouse sticking out of the wall. Turning back to Merlin _**'this was the last thing I build'**_ to which Merlin nodded and replied "I not sure what it is though I haven't been able to get it to function" _**'it's a portal build to resemble a portal from the show Gravity Falls'**_. White turns back to the second device and presses a button and the screen flashes into activity with only two words on it USERNAME and PASSWORD. Merlin looks at White "I was never able to get past this" White looks at Merlin before stating _**'go over there for a second will you'**_ to which merlin obeys walking up to the portal looking up at it for a few seconds before a mechanical voice declared "USERNAME AND PASSWORD ACCEPTED WELCOME MR WHITE". To which Merlin rushes over to a smirking White _**'I just put in my usual password and username and it worked guess even drugged out I was smart enough to do that'**_.

The screen began to play a video and what was on this video surprised White as it showed him except his skin was pitch black with yellow brickwork and a superman crest on his chest and the outline of an eye on his forehead. _**'You were right I did look similar to Alcor**_ '. The Mr White on the video began to speak ' _ **greetings my sober future self, you're probably wondering how I did all these crazy things and the answer had probably already occurred to you'**_. At this the present day White gained an unnerved expression as if something he had been dreading had been confirmed. _**'That's right'**_ future White confirmed _**'we have all of Alcor's powers including his immortality and his kind of omniscience'**_. _**'It's also connected to why you blacked out when you first transformed and why you're not constantly being bombarded by sounds due to super hearing or you other super senses'. 'You see when you first transformed you tapped fully into your kind of omniscience and you saw your full potential and you saw the truth of the universe and you turned away'**_. _**'You placed mental blocks to block of most of your phenomenal power'**_ this confused both Merlin and White further as to why White acted the way he did.

However this was soon explained _**'as such the only reason we're having this conversation is due to that incense Merlin burned opened our mind temporarily breaking the mental blocks we have'**_. _**'As such I saw something that I found interesting, by using our kind of omniscience we peered into the multitude of potential futures'**_ "potential futures" Merlin asked. To which video White responded _**'while looking at the potential timelines 70% of Merlin's were confused so I'll explain'**_. _ **'You see there is no set destiny there are trillions of trillions of potential timelines that can happen and at my full potential I can see into most of them'**_ _. '_ _ **Anyway using our kind of omniscience we saw something interesting relating to Nabu's fate and as such we build the portal, the portable storage device and the helmet as in most timelines they were necessary'.**_ This shocked both Merlin and White as they both assumed Nabu was dead however the video hadn't ended and past White had one last thing to say _**'I've included the coordinated for where you need to go, take my creations with you when you go through now go quickly time is of the essence'**_ and with that he collapses on the floor and the video ends. The computer then states in its synthesised voice "COORDINATES FOUND AND LOCKED PLEASE CONFIRM TO START PORTAL".

And with that White turned and headed back into the room with the helmet and picks it up and turns to Merlin _**'do you have a bag I can borrow'?**_ This stunned Merlin "you're going WHAT ARE YOU THINKING" ' _ **it was me who found this and despite me being drugged to the point I could see potential timelines I trust myself'**_. _**'So find me a bag to hold this helmet or I will shove you In this helmet and take you with me'**_ Merlin stared for a second before walking off and coming back a few minutes later with a satchel "fine here". And with that White took the satchel and put both the helmet and the 1st device Merlin showed him inside before walking back to the device that had previously played the video message which now had co-ordinates listed and clicked the confirm option on the screen. Instantly the portal began to activate in a style almost identical to the portal in Gravity Falls except the opened portal was multi-coloured with a golden edge. White turned towards his new familiar and crouched down _**'come on Sparky lets go into the new final frontier'**_ and Sparky climbed up onto his shoulder with a smile. And with a smile they walked up the stairs and into the portal.

On the other side of the portal our duo walked out in front of what looked vaguely reminiscent of the fortress in the realm of eternity. _**'Hmm I wonder if this is the place has anything to do with Nabu and his fate come on sparky lets investigate'**_. With that they entered the fortress they found a large mosaic in the entry hall of beings wielding light fighting against beings wielding darkness. After choosing a door to travel down using the time honoured method of using eeny meenie miney mo our heroes found an elaborate garden which held another door they went through. Several hours of searching later our heroes found what appeared to be a library filled with what appeared at first glance to be the same book due to their extremely similar appearance. However upon closer inspection there were different roman numerals on them _**'XXXXXXXIII, XXXXXXVI these are all numerical so where's I where is it'**_. However his search was interrupted by a cry of "PIKA" and upon turning found Sparky holding a book with I on the cover. _**'Good boy Sparky now let's have a read of this one'**_ and opening book he began to read from the main page. _**'Ok let's begin huh there's an author's note first, "It has been a month since my soul has been brought here so I have used my magic to create a book so I have something to do so I won't go insane'**_. _ **'However if anyone finds this without me anywhere near me I can only assume that that I have finally entered the reincarnation cycle and if that's the case take my research to my student Merlin and tell him it's a final gift from his teacher Nabu'**_. After this White stopped reading shocked about the implications of Nabu his master's master being here, however he was interrupted from these thoughts by a blast to the back from a being hidden in the shadows.

After regaining his bearings after that sucker punch he then heard **"chains of hades"** and dark chains began to cover White. After this the culprit of these attacks finally stepped from the shadows revealing a blonde haired tanned skinned spectre. He began to walk up to White "for entering this sanctuary of knowledge without allowance you will suffer" but upon looking at Whites face he was surprised a find a smirk. _**'Chains? You're funny'**_ and he began to strain against the chains "you're wasting your time only Hercules has been able to escape that way". However much to his surprise after only a few seconds the cracks began to appear on the chains and with an almighty SNAP he was free. Ignoring this stranger's cry of "IMPOSSIBLE" he responded to the prior attacks by covering his fists in fire and upper cutting the spectre, the supernatural flame enabling him to harm him. Flying through the roof after the individual he grabbed him by the throat _**'TELL ME WHERE NABU IS'**_ to which the stranger blasted him off "foolish child I AM NABU". This gave pause to White who held his hands in the shape of a T in front of __this being _ **'time out you say you're Nabu'**_ "yes" ' _ **one of the guardians of humanity'**_ "yes" _**'well this is awkward'**_ "why" _**'because I just attacked the man I was supposed to help'**_.

This shocked Nabu who said nothing as they returned to the library "what do you mean here to help me" _**'Merlin sent me due various reasons to weird to explain right now'**_. However Nabu looked unconvinced "why would he send you" _**'I'm his protégé and his successor'**_ "oh really how are you tested in order to be judged worthy as guardian"? _**'You're taken to a large chamber where you're given a random test mine was facing a giant monster'**_. This seemed to calm the man briefly before without warning he rushed forward clapping his hands together as he went before slamming both palms into White's chest which caused him to glow golden for half a minute before it faded. Nabu smiled "so what does a Guardian want with a past his prime spectre who hasn't entered the reincarnation cycle" _**'The what'**_? "The reincarnation cycle is where all souls enter to be born anew" _**'huh, anyway I had let's call it a vision of your fate so a created a portal here speaking of which where are we'**_.

At this Nabu smiled "my dear boy we are in the realm where all magic has been diverted to do as a result of my enchantment". "When I first created this realm and was dragged inside upon my dead I assumed that it would be an empty void for ever but due to the high concentration of magic with enough concentration I was able to create a space to inhabit". "However that wasn't the end of the story for you see while magic mightn't be on earth it was somehow still being influenced by the human subconscious". "At first it was simply beings or two being created then stopping existing however over time something amazing happened human belief created a new earth" _**'what'**_? "You see this earth was created by a popular fictional story but unlike creations before it remained and over time countless more earths were created and galaxies and even more were created by pure human belief alone". "These realms are in constant time lops through the events that inspired there creation and if anything new is added the loop simply expands. _**'What about if something is taken from what I've just now decided to call reality bubbles'**_ "if it's nothing important then it's simply recreated but if it's something important the loop resets and recreates the artefact". _**'And you know that how exactly'**_ "I've been alone for centuries with nothing but research, that's one of the first things I looked into".

 _ **So what's exactly in these books anyway'**_ "well books I-XXX is just research then from there on it's mostly just documenting various reality bubbles as you call them and of course my greatest master piece". Nabu begins leading White into a side room which was empty except a pedestal holding a cube covered in what resembles circuitry but with what appear to be runes surrounding it. Nabu touches it and it reveals what appears to be a giant bubble with thousands of bubbles in varying shapes and sizes. "This is a partially completed map of this realm and the reality bubbles I've documented" he points to a certain bubble "for instance that's a particular favourite of mine it has a hero who can duplicate". _**'Is he called Naruto'**_ "how did you know" _**'I've watched some of the series anyway'. 'So your saying that in this realm all fiction is real somewhere in this realm'**_ "eh most of it" _**'and we have a partial map'**_ "yep" _**'this will be something interesting to investigate**_ '. __However his train of though was interrupted by Nabu flickering in and out of existence _ **'Nabu are you ok'**_? White asked running to him. To this Nabu gave a sad smile "I've been a spirit for centuries" ' _ **SO'**_ "all spirits are gradually being pulled back into the reincarnation cycle if they're not properly anchored". "I've been surviving on my willpower and my magic for centuries but for the past few years the pull on me has strengthened and my sanctuary has been shrinking due to this". "Take my research give it to Merlin tell him I'm sorry for everything" to which White responded with one word _**'no!'**_ which shocked Nabu.

"Why not this realm will fade with my research if you don't" White looked at Nabu _**'answer me this question and I'll consider it'**_ "Ok ask away". _**'Do you want to enter the reincarnation cycle?'**_ Nabu seemed shocked by this question "no I don't but I never learned how to create a soul anchor and even if I did when I anchored myself due my soul being anchored could cause my whole realm to collapse in on itself so I couldn't risk it". At this to Nabu's surprise White smiled _**'stoned me you are a genius'**_ he claims while picking up the map and putting it in his satchel before turning to his familiar _**come on Sparky lets save Nabu's research'**_. Nabu follows White and Sparky back into the library before he walks into the centre of the library and takes out a strange device. _**'Store all of Nabu's research'**_ and a bright light fills the library and when it fades the library and all the research is empty and a voice emanates from the device "STORAGE CAPACITY REACHED". White then turned to Nabu reached into his satchel and pulled out a golden helmet _**'this is a soul anchor, if you don't want to use it I will go with your research, I'm just offering you another path'**_.

Nabu thought about it briefly before taking the helmet and placing it on his head, as soon as he did this the eye holes began to glow and Nabu's body was pulled into the helmet until there was nothing left. After this White picked the helmet up _**'I guess this is the helmet of Nabu for real now'**_ , however his thoughts were interrupted by tremors shaking the building. Quickly putting the helmet back into the satchel alongside the map and the storage device and grabbing Sparky with both arms White shot up through the library roof hole he had previously created. He looked up at this realm's sky and he could only see dark cloud and the occasional bolt of lightning so he quickly flew towards the portal dodging several bolts of lightning before reaching the portal and flying straight through. White shot out through the portal but unfortunately couldn't stop in time and crashed into the wall which caused Merlin to burst out laughing at his misfortune.

After removing himself from the wall and Merlin had stopped laughing he asked White "so did you find anything of interest while you were gone"? To this White smirked and held up the storage device _**'centuries of research done be the spirit of Nabu in the Realm where Magic was diverted to'**_ he pulls out the helmet of Nabu _**'and the spirit of Nabu himself'**_. At this the eyes of the helmet glowed again and Nabu was there again _**'wait how can he do that if his soul is in the helmet'**_? Merlin looked at White "the best description is it's essentially like a solid hologram" _**'oh like Arnold Rimmer in Red Dwarf'**_. However Merlin wasn't listening as he approached his master "it's been a while Nabu", "that it has Merlin". Nabu looked at Merlin "so you died" to which Merlin responds "your one to take", however this serious attitude soon broke down as they both broke down into laughing. After which Merlin turned to White you've done a good job today take tomorrow off but the day after its back to training ok"? To this White responds _**'ok course you're the teacher after all just try not expose me to anymore of those meditation stuff until I think I'm ready again ok'**_ to which Merlin simply responds with agreed we don't want another one of these incidents for a while.

 **NEXT TIME**

Well now that the Quest for Nabu is over that can only mean one thing it's back to the training halls for Mr White but when a few more powers are unlocked by accident and get out of control it's up to Merlin and Nabu to help our hero control them before he destroys the entire Realm of Eternity. Find out if they succeed next time in **Training Time 2 Magic Boogaloo**

**CHARACTERS**

Mr White (Jonathan Black)-Newest Guardian of Humanity believes himself to be over his head, discovered to have blocked off most of his power due to reasons vaguely known

Merlin- Previous Guardian currently dead spirit and acting essentially like a Jedi Ghost

Sparky – Mr White's familiar, new born, believed to have electric powers

Nabu-The 3rd latest Guardian of Humanity, currently dead and anchored to the Helmet of Nabu eager to catch up on history he missed


	9. Chapter 8: Training Time 2 Magic boogalo

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers, authors etc. so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

 **What** =spells, incantations summoning etc.

" **What"=** Ancient/ powerful/ supernatural entities

 _ **What**_ =Divine/full power form/ Mr White

''=The guy at centre stage/ protagonist

""=Other characters

 _What_ = distorted voice

WHAT=Yelling

() = Telepathic dialogue

 **[]** = Authors Note

 **Chapter 8: Training Time 2 Magic boogaloo**

The scene opens upon White walking down a hall with a ghost of Merlin and the Ghost of Nabu holding his helmet with both hands. They entered a courtyard and turned to White "Ok White today I thought we would focus on what me and Nabu have agreed is the most useful in both variety and tactics your Kryptonian abilities". _**'Why those powers'**_ "quite simply put these powers have the best mix of variety and power which will ensure that you will have the power necessary to face foes while we expand your mystical knowledge and help you gain control over your other powers". _**'Ok what's first'**_ "first we shall test your flight capabilities so fly straight up". With a confused look he crouched down palms down on the ground while remembering how he thought when he first flew. White began to look up into the sky and suddenly the ground began to gently shake and White shot up into the air. He continued flying straight up not stopping until he reached the highest point in this realm where he floated around the artificial yellow sun basking in the power it granted him.

White looked down at the realm his was technically the owner and master of he looked at the fortress where this had all began. He looked at the mountain the fortress was built into and as he looked he began to have ideas on how he could use the mountain alongside the new technologies that the realm of magic opened to the world. Taking his eyes off of the future project he envisioned his eyes drifted towards the vast forest that filled the majority of the realm and he wondered what creatures lived there already and what creatures he would introduce in times to come. And finally the blue sapphire in the green the Great Lake that was filled with fresh water kept cool and fresh by mystical means while also holding several species of mystical creature. Satisfied by his look at the realm he know ruled over if only technically he began his descent back down to the courtyard where a smiling Merlin and Nabu were waiting.

"You've been watching man of steel haven't you" _**'ok I admit I did take inspiration from that movie but come on he's the most badass movie version of superman ever'**_. _**'Ok what's next'**_ "the next thing you need to work on is your heat vision which will essentially make your very eyes weapons against the forces of darkness. With that Nabu forms energy around his hands and fires them to one corner of the courtyard where they formed the traditional targets used for archery and similar things. "Ok try to hit that with heat vision" _**'but I've never even used heat vision before I don't even know how'**_. To this Merlin and Nabu looked at him "remember how were finally able to figure out how to fly by taking inspiration from that Dragon ball Z show you like". _**'Yeah I took that flying advice Gohan gave Goten and used it as inspiration for how I fly'**_ "well try to use that here. White after hearing that advice began to take that advice and began to imagine a pool of energy inside himself like he did when he was figuring out flying. However instead of using it to lift himself up and move himself like with flying he imagined the energy moving up through his body into his eyes, with that he takes aim and imagines firing the energy out of his eyes. To the outside observer however they would see White's eyes turn read before red beams of energy shoot from his eyes and hit the outside of the target before continuing and hitting the wall. Realising his mistake White shuts his eyes for a few seconds cutting of the heat vision and when he opened his eyes they had returned to his black eyes and yellow slits for pupils.

' _ **Uh sorry about that'**_ "that's fine you did ok for your first attempt at a new superpower unrelated to the ones you have previous experience". "All you have to do is practice and you'll get it" meanwhile during this conversation Nabu was using his magic to repair both the targets and the wall. And so train they did and like Merlin claimed White slowly improved in his skills and his aim which was shown by him slowly getting closer to the centre of the target. Until several days later White was able to hit a bullseye almost every time to which Merlin congratulated him on both his skill and his rapid rate of gaining control over a power so quickly. To this White responded _**'it's strange how fast I'm able to master these skills maybe it's tied to the mental blocks and by learning to control them the blocks around these powers are fading'**_ to which Merlin and Nabu had no answer.

"Ok White we're done with heat vision let's move onto" _**'no we're not done yet'**_ "what do you mean you've got heat vision down". _**'Maybe so but there's two other kinds of vision where these targets will be useful'**_ and in his mind White began the same process he had done prior to unlock heat vision. However this time in his mind he thought about wanting to freeze the target instead of blasting it with heat vision. And once again beams shot out of his eyes and struck a target however this time the beams emanating from his eyes were ice blue. Instead of blasting through the target and hitting the wall like with heat vision this time the target upon being struck began to be covered with ice emanating from the point of impact. When the target was covered with ice White turned back to a shocked Nabu and an impressed merlin _**'freeze vision a little gift from a version of Bizarro'**_. To this Merlin smirked "I get it now with each power once you've gotten the original powers down the variations are easier to figure out and control am I right"? At this declaration White took aim at another target and this time shot green beams out of his eyes which upon hitting the target began to encase it in a glowing green crystal. Once it was completely covered he turned back to his mentors _**'correct and now that I've got kryptonite vision down I think that's all the variants of heat vision down, excluding omega beams which I don't think I'll be able to do yet let's move onto something else I'm thinking freeze breath'**_.

Merlin turned to Nabu "a think that freeze breath would be a good idea next" and as such Nabu hit the targets again with a spell. This time it set about repairing any damage done by heat vision and removing the ice and kryptonite from the targets hit by what would later be classified as variant visions. Soon enough they were repaired and once again ready for use in training, however White wasn't even paying attention to this. He was looking at the mountain an idea forming in his mind, and suddenly he pushed of the ground to float in the air briefly before rising up into the air despite Merlin's protests. Once he had reached a certain height he moved forward towards the mountain which he was floating at the halfway point and began looking at the mountain while muttering under his breath. _**'Ok this will have to hold some large things so I think three stories will do alright for chat I plan to pick up and I'll have to make it wide but it seems doable'**_. And with that his eyes glowed red and his heat vision began to be fired into the mountain in a rectangular shape that matched the height and width White had envisioned previously with one side that he'd enlarged to fit a person. After he'd finished White moved into the mountain through this side and for a few seconds there was silence while red light shone out from the edges of the rectangular shapes.

Then suddenly the rectangle began to move out of the mountain slowly but shortly until it was halfway out of the mountain. Then a read beam of energy shoots through the middle of this rectangular stone before it moves up and down cutting it cleanly in half. Then another beam shoots through one of the halves moving up and down cleaning cutting this half into quarters. Then the process is repeated on the other half meaning there are now four quarters of rock. Then White moves out of the side and begins to lift out one of the quarters and began to descend toward the bottom of the fortress where he placed it down on the floor. White quickly repeated this three more times and once he was done he returned to a clearly confused Merlin and Nabu. _**'What's wrong was that mountain sacred or something'**_ "no it's just confusing, why would you cut out a huge chunk of the mountain" _**'oh that's for my new hanger'**_. This shocked Merlin and Nabu "what hanger" _**'the one I just built into the mountain'**_ "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT". _**'You see since I've discovered that all fiction is real somewhere in those realms and I have a device that can duplicate everything I realised I was going to duplicates some space ships'**_.

' _ **Anyway back to work'**_ "no you're seriously having the idea of making yourself a fleet" _**'you never know when they'll be necessary I mean things have changed since your time'**_. "Whatever anyway let's move back onto your training were now moving onto your super breath and the variants". And with that he motioned towards the targets, White turned towards the targets taking a deep breath and unleashing gale force winds knocking over the targets. After the targets had been put up the right way up he takes a deep breath again but this time he envisions himself as a dragon breathing fire and when the breath leaves his body it was on fire enveloping the targets and the area behind them. After everything had been repaired White took a deep breath but this time envisioned the breath he was holding turning to ice and with that he exhaled covering the targets in a thin layer of ice.

Next they moved onto tactical telekinesis which they tested by asking white to levitate the targets which he soon accomplished. _**'Ok now check this out'**_ he claimed while using his telekinesis to essentially juggle them "alright show off that enough of that let's move on". White began to move through the various kryptonian powers with varying levels of difficulties (he still couldn't do the microscopic vision, the looking at souls or the wall rebuilding power from superman IV the Quest for Peace). This came to its peak of problems with the latest power he was training in which Merlin had left for good reason. "Ok the final thing we shall be getting under control is your super hearing, I saved this one till last since according to some sources I looked at it can be the most problematic to deal with".

"Ok White I want you to imagine having earmuffs over your ears blocking of your super hearing and imagine them falling off allowing you to fully access your super hearing". White attempted this process which failed to happen again and again but nothing happened _**'this isn't working at all'**_ "ok I don't know try something else in your mind". With that White tried imagining something that could be used to access his hearing then suddenly the world began to fade away until he was alone in a black void with only one other thing. This was what appeared to be a fallout vault door but on the door is the circle on White's ring and inside that there is a number 1. Meanwhile in the real world Mr White's eyes had begun to glow pure white and Merlin and Nabu were trying to awaken him ignoring the sound that the portable storage device was making **"ping"**. Back with White he was approaching the door reaching out when suddenly there is a flash of light and he was looking at himself. **"IF YOU DO THIS THERE'S NO TURNING BACK AND WHILE YOU'LL GAIN FURTHER POWERS THERE WILL BE PROBLEMS SO I ASK ARE YOU SURE"** to which the duplicate smiled disappearing while the vault door opened. White suddenly found himself back with Nabu and Merlin and was reassured for about a second before the super hearing kicked in.

In White's point of view everything suddenly became absolutely deafening the leaves of the forest moving, ripples in the lake, his own breathing. Merlin began to run towards White but was blasted back by wave after wave of telekinetic power knocking the two spectres back. All the while White is screaming at the top of his lungs _**'MAKE THE NOISE GO AWAY PLEASE I CAN'T EVEN THINK I CAN'T EVEN CONTROL MY SELF ANYMORE'**_ while the device once again goes **"ping".** White opens his eyes for the first time since everything becomes deafening. Immediately beams of red, blue and green blast out cutting, freezing and covering in crystal the courtyard and ever striking a nearby tower before he's able to shut them again. **"PING"** and suddenly there is silence and White opens his eyes to see himself in a large see through bubble through which he could clearly see a concerned Merlin and Nabu. _**'What happened, who did this'**_ **"that would be me"** and White looked down to see the portable storage device glowing and floating in the air. _**'Since when can you do that'**_ **"since always I just never bothered to tell you"** this confused White further _**'what are you? did I actually make you'**_?

" **To answer your questions I have to ask you a question how long do you think you blacked out for when you made me the helmet and the portal"**. _**'A few hours'**_ **"try two weeks Merlin thought it was that long due to the fact that after you made me you had me freeze him in time".** _**'Ok but what are you how did I make you'**_ **"I'm a Daughter box the fusion of a mother box of New genesis, a father box of apocalypse and a few other bits and pieces from around the realm of magic and of course a fraction of your own soul".** _ **'WHAT'**_ White asks looking at himself almost expecting his body to fall apart __ **"calm down your souls already healed itself you're not going to die or something" '** _ **Ok so what can you do'**_? **"let's see I can open portals like that big device you build to replace the older method of transport"** _ **'like a boom tube'**_ **"you essentially took that portal opening mechanism my predecessors had and upgraded it beyond recognition".** _ **'Nice what else can you do'**_ **"kind of omniscience but I can't see as much as you can at full potential, telepathy, energy manipulation, energy transference, time travel, digitization and a few other things".** _ **'I also read somewhere that mother boxes ties themselves to users and are loyal that true with you…. I'm sorry do you have a name I can't believe I forgot to ask'**_. 

The device was silent for a minute or two before responding **"I've decided to take the name Nikki and I will be loyal to you as long as you remain to act in the benefit of the innocent"**. ' _ **Fair enough so what next'**_ **"now I disable the sound proofing in the bubble"** and with that the onslaught of sounds returned. However one sound he heard gained his attention **"focus on my voice, let everything else drift out of hearing and just listen to me"** she repeated over and over. And while White began to listen to her mantra everything else began to fade away until his hearing was back to normal. **"good work now I want you to focus on the rustle of leaves"** and as he began to focus on this sound everything else began to fade way until he heard this sound. **"Now focus on the water"** and they repeated this process on various sounds and gained greater control over as time went on until he managed to control it. **"Congrats on managing to get a handle on super hearing as a way of showing your progress here's a gift"** and with that a spark shot out of Nikki and hit White on the head and with that the bubble fades.

As the bubble fades Merlin and Nabu rush towards White before checking him over _**'I'm fine, in fact I've got a hold over my hearing'**_. However this discussion was interrupted by pieces of the tower that had been hit by his forms of vision breaking off the tower and falling to the courtyard.Merlin looked up and seeing the falling debris "I think me should move right now" however while Nabu and Merlin moved White just stood there looking at the debris. Then without warning red beams of energy shot from his eyes hitting one of the larger pieces of debris obliterating it. However unexpectedly the beam of energy then moved at a 90 degrees angle the tell-tale sign of omega beams to hit another, then another and another till the larger rocks had been reduced to dust and smaller rocks. After this White smirked _**'thanks for the knowledge of how to do that Nikki, so I think that's all for today don't you'**_? To this Merlin had no response which only served to annoy White _**'so are we done for the day or not I just learned some interesting new things and keep in mind I am doing this for free so my patience is shorter than usual'**_. This confused the guardians "what do you mean" _**'what I mean is that it turns out I created a sentient new god device and let's not forget the fact that I'm supposed to fight the forces of darkness for no money'**_. "Well while we don't have a set income for our guardians we do have wealth that can be used" _**'huh'**_ " we have vaults filled with riches for if Guardians have to support loved ones but you also have a duty to add to those riches as you take from them. _**'I have been here for almost TWO MONTHS AND YOU CHOOSE NOW TO BRING THIS UP'**_ "I brought it up four times before this mostly during your flight training but you were more focused on the fact you could fly than what I had to say".

At this White had nothing to say _**'sorry my bad'**_ "that's fine by the way what do you mean new god device"? _**'Huh oh right I meant Nikki'**_ White claimed holding up Nikki **"hey Merlin nice to meet you"** , "huh so that device you built is sentient". "So what's your future plans with this new information" _**'well I'll probably buy a few things here and there but I think I'll mostly leave it be and just add to it for the next guy in this job'**_. At this Merlin smirked "and how do you plan to do that" _**'simple I'll check the rest of the solar system for resources since humans only have access to earth's resources I'll have sole access to this wealth'**_. "That is very logical of you to think of and in light of the situation and the new information I think we're done with your training" to which White smiles _**'good because there's a few things that I wish to investigate with the Realm of Magic'**_. ____

**NEXT TIME**

Mr White, Merlin and Nabu turn their attention back to the portal White constructed during his "incident" and it's potential. Although Nabu researched countless reality bubbles countless more need to be explore and found out what fiction they're inspired by. As such it's time for White and Nikki to explore these strange new worlds and maybe pick a few things up along the way. The story continues next time in **Into the Realm of Magic Once more**

 **CHARACTERS**

Mr White (Jonathan Black)-Newest Guardian of Humanity believes himself to be over his head, discovered to have blocked off most of his power due to reasons vaguely known

Merlin- Previous Guardian currently dead spirit and acting essentially like a Jedi Ghost

Sparky – Mr White's newly born familiar, believed to have electric powers

Nabu-The 3rd latest Guardian of Humanity, currently dead and anchored to the Helmet of Nabu eager to catch up on history he missed

Nikki-The first daughter box in existence (the result of fusing a mother box, a father box, a piece of White's soul and other stuff to make something new) can do almost as much as her maker in terms of kind of omniscience can open portals and other stuff


	10. Chapter 9: Back To The Realm of Magic

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers, authors etc. so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

 **What** =spells, incantations summoning etc.

" **What"=** Ancient/ powerful/ supernatural entities

 _ **What**_ =Divine/full power form/ Mr White

''=The guy at centre stage/ protagonist

""=Other characters

" _What"_ = regular foes

WHAT=Yelling

() = Telepathic dialogue

 **[]** = Authors Note

 **Chapter 9: Into the Realm of Magic Once more**

The scene opens upon a room filled with countless moving images, however there were living beings within this room. There were three beings within this room the first was a male teen with untidy black hair with green eyes behind glasses. The next male had fiery red hair and a freckled complexion and blue eyes with the final teen being a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. These three teens turned to one certain portrait one of an aged man with silver hair and beard with a long and crooked nose. The first teen spoke to the portrait "I'm putting the Elder wand back where it came from, it can stay there if I die a natural death its power will be". However this no doubt dramatic speech was interrupted by a sudden cry of _**'Expelliarmus'**_ and the Elder Wand, the death stick, the wand of destiny was blown out of this teens hand. This wand was knocked into the air behind the teens into the hands of a man in a suit with a rucksack _**'thanks for doing the work for me kids'**_. And with that he held up a futuristic device and with a BOOM a multi-coloured portal formed _**'see you around'**_ and with that he leaped through the portal which closed after him leaving a shocked trio.

20 MINUTES EARLIER….

Merlin, Nabu and Mr White walked into the portal room looking up at the large portal device before heading to the control console. _**'Ok Nikki link up with the control console and give it a copy of your data on the realm of magic'**_ and with a PING the control console now has a complete and up to date map of the realm. As White and Merlin reviewed this data White found one thing _**'there's a problem with this data'**_ "really I can't see anything". _**'There's no reference to which fiction these reality bubbles are based on who knows when we'll need something from a certain work of fiction'**_ "you just want to visit fictional worlds and steal interesting stuff from them don't you"? _**'Ok fair enough you got me but I have my reasons for instance look at my harry potter powers I have to use my index fingers as channelling tools, but my skills are suffering due to it I mean I've only just mastered the disarming charm I need a wand**_ '. "Fine you've argued your point so I guess it's okay for you to explore some of the reality bubbles but only a few you still need to train and keep an eye on the earth for any supernatural problems". No sooner had that statement been uttered than White had left the room at such a speed he had become a blur. He quickly returned carrying a rucksack on his back _**'ok Nikki in the harry potter reality bubble what time is it'**_. **"It's at the end of the battle of Hogwarts"** _ **'then let's go'**_ and with a PING the portal activated and White passed through it.

20 MINUTES LATER

In the portal lab the portal opened up again and White leapt out of the portal landing in a crouch as the portal closed Merlin approached White "so how was your trip"? _**'Oh it was fun took in the sights picked up a book or two became master of the Elder wand you know how it is'**_. "So instead of going to a wand maker to simply chose to become master of arguably the most powerful wand there is". ' _ **Did you really expect anything else from me entering a fictional world where if anything's taken out it's immediately replaced'**_ "no I guess not". _**'Well I'm off again'**_ "where are you going this time" _**'just a small place in Oregon called Gravity Falls so I can pick up a few books and a certain device'**_ and White moves through the portal once more. Emerging through the portal White quickly held up Nikki into the air _**'ok Nikki duplicate journals 1, 2 and 3 and the memory erasing gun and let's get out of here**_ '. With that order a huge flash of light covered the entirety of gravity falls and with a BOOM the portal opened and White got out of there before Bill could turn his attention towards this new being. White emerged back into the portal lab _**'Nikki paste what we just got'**_ and with a flash of light the three journals and the memory gun. _**'Ok let's visit inside Altair's library in Assassin's Creed I plan to pick up an apple of Eden and a hidden blade'**_. And with that he returned to his travels into the realms of fiction, White emerged inside the library of the first main character of this series. He walked up and crouched down facing the remains of the man _**'onwards to the next great journey Altair Ibn-La'Ahad'**_. And with that he stood up pointing Nikki at him _**'copy his hidden blade but be respectful'**_. once that was done he walked past his facing the apple of Eden before reaching out and taking it and placing it in his rucksack. _**'Let's go Nikki we shouldn't disrespect this place any more than we already have'**_ and with that they left.

Upon returning to Merlin and Nabu they were immediately asked questions such as "how was your trip" and "what did you pick up this time". To the last one he responded with reaching into his rucksack and removed the apple of Eden where it glowed briefly before he returned it to his bag. "There's one thing I have to ask I understand that you went to the world of Harry Potter to get a wand but what's with this looting of fictional realms". _**'Well I guess it's the ultimate adventure I mean these are stories that pull you into them and don't let us go until the end'**_. _ **'Now I can enter these realms literally instead of figuratively and I can bring amazing things to the real world, things that I like or things that could change the world for the better'.**_ At this Merlin smirked "your truly the most unorthodox Guardian ever", _**'well most Guardians never thought about being proactive as an alternative path to helping humanity I mean the only other Guardian to think that way was Nabu'**_ "you know it". After that confession White turned back to the portal _**'once more into adventure'**_ and with that he passed through the portal.

The portal opened up into a Sci-Fi resembling realm before he closed his eyes in concentration reaching out through his super hearing until he heard what he was looking for. He then began darting down several corridors until he reached an area filled with ships shaped like a capital H with a shielded opening into space. _**'This is going to be a win-win I get to steal a tie fighter from the empire and the rebels have one less tie to fight'**_. And with that he walked towards the ships getting halfway there before being cornered by Stormtroopers " _stop right there identify yourself"_ White debated whether he should lie or just start attacking then a thought occurred to him. A Cheshire cat grin appeared on his face while he placed his hand in his pocket and in a fraction of a second a telepathic conversation took place. ( _ **'Nikki'**_ **"what"** _ **'do you think you create psychic paper like in Doctor Who, I've had a funny idea on how to get out of this'**_ **"FINE here next time we talk telepathically you should have a better reason"** ). And as soon as White could feel the leather wallet he removed it from his pocket and showed it to the troopers _**'my name is Doctor Funk and the emperor sent me here on a surprise inspection'**_. Naturally as Stormtroopers were dim they fell for this trick _"oh Mr Funk we weren't expecting you"_ ' _ **its doctor and that the purpose of a surprise inspection genius'**_. The Stormtroopers upon hearing this begin to move away from White _**'ok the next thing that I need to check is the tie fighters that's why I'm here so someone prep me a Tie fighter'**_.

Within short time a Tie fight was prepared and White was looking up at it _**'well it does look nice but I'm going to take it for a fly'**_. And with that White climbed into the ship _**'so how do you set these up again I never fly myself'**_ and after getting information on how to fly the craft White set off in his first ever space ship flight. However unknown to White a problem was beginning to occur due to the ship's captain choosing then to contact them. "Troops why is a ship leaving the hanger" to which the squad leader was confused "sir the surprise inspector requested that he tried out a ship". This only confused the captain "the who" "Dr Funk the inspector that recently arrived he's testing out the Tie fighters to test their efficiency". To this the captain facepalmed "we haven't docked with any ships or come in contact with any planet since our latest resource pickup which was two months ago so answer me this WHERE WOULD HE HAVE COME FROM". Then the moment of realization hit them and the squad leader looked at his men "GET ME IN CONTACT WITH THAT SHIP NOW".A connection was quickly patched "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT IF YOU BRING THAT SHIP BACK TO THE HANGER NOW I MIGHT HAVE MY MEN GO EASY ON YOU". However the only response they received was laughter _**'so you lot finally figured it out it only took you what 20 minutes, and in response to your demand I'm going to have to say no thanks I think I'll keep it'**_ and with that the communication ended.

While in the stolen ship White smirked, well that is until they sent ships at him then he gained a bit of a bored look before picking up Nikki. ( _ **'Nikki'**_ **"what's up"** _ **'can you send me to the nearest place with an X wing If I'm going to get a Tie I might as well get one of them'**_ **"fine whatever"** _ **'wait before you do that also destroy any tracking devices'**_ ). And despite the fact that they were in a vacuum of space the BOOM of Nikki's portal opening was heard by all **[its comic book physics don't question it or you'll get a nosebleed]** and with that the stolen ship was gone. Meanwhile above a certain planet that held a certain rebel base a thunderous BOOM was heard as the Tie exited the portal just outside of sensory range. ( _ **'Ok Nikki portal me down and I'll start coming up of a plan to lets just call it acquiring the ship'**_ **"or I could just take control of one and bring it here"** _ **'or you could just do that yes'**_ ). And all across that planet all things sentient or not heard a single sound a sound of power and that sound was PING. And while the rebels were discussing that noise none of them noticed an X Wing power up and leave the base mostly due to the SEP field being applied but it's doubtful that even without it they would have noticed. This ship quickly achieved escape velocity and entered orbit before once again moving to meet with the other "acquired" ship. And with a BOOM the portal opened and both ships passed through emerging out the other side at the realm of eternity where both ships header towards the recently constructed hanger where Nikki was able to pilot both ships to land facing the exit. As White began to exit the vessel held Nikki up _**'Nikki do me a favour and contact the others and tell them that I've got one last trip before we're done'**_ to which a PING was heard for everyone except the beings maker due to their telepathic bond. And with that he pointed Nikki onwards towards our next adventure in the world of Destroy all Humans and with a BOOM the portal opened and he leapt through on the next adventure.

The not so dynamic duo exited from there portal into what looked to be Las Vegas considering all the casinos and looked to be some time in the 1970s if the fashion was any indication. White began walking in a random direction while engaging with Nikki telepathically ( _ **'ok Nikki which way to the Spacedust casino'**_ **"I'll just act as a satnav since I doubt you'll remember all the directions and I can't really be bothered constantly repeating them"** _ **'fair enough'**_ ). As such they soon reached their destination the Spacedust casino a fairly successful casino that unfortunately for the patrons was owned by a certain human killing Furon known as Cryptosporidium 139. However that wasn't why they were here the reason why they were here was tied to the casino's electronic ticker or more specifically the Furon saucer that had been crashed into it by a drunken Cryptosporidium 138 the predecessor to this casino's owner. Mr White entered into a telepathic conversation ( _ **'ok Nikki is there any way you can copy the ship discreetly'**_ **"I can raise an SEP field so no one notices but that's about it"** _ **'ok do it'**_ ). And a beam of light shot towards the alien ship copying all of its hardware and software until Nikki would be able to recreate a perfect duplicate all while being unnoticed by all but two individuals. ( **"ok I'm done do you wan't me to copy the other saucer as well"** _ **'wait the path of the furon saucer is already made' "yep"**_ ).A thought occurred to White __( _ **'Nikki I have a question if you copied the newer saucer could you combine the technology of both of them into a new saucer but have it looking like the newer saucer'**_ **"probably"** _ **'then let's do this'**_ ). After a quick trip the due were nearby the newer saucer which had a yellow underbelly and a darker top with glowing blue sections at the ships rear further distancing itself compared to its all silver predecessor. This more recent saucer was docked at a nearby Arkvoodle landing zone ( _ **'ok Nikki do your stuff'**_ ) and another beam stuck this ship copying it again. ('S _ **o Nikki can you merge them together into a signle more powerful saucer or am I going to have two saucers'**_ **)**. ( **"Yes I can merge them which saucer do you want yours to look like"** _ **'the newer one but have the yellow parts white' "fine it's done tell me when and I'll create it**_ ). However before they could even celebrate what they'd just accomplished a voice interrupted them "well isn't that interesting".

Turning White saw the one being in this reality bubble he didn't want to see Cryptosporidium 139 easily identifiable for his large grey hairless head, short stature and his black and white jumpsuit complete with jetpack. Alongside him was the consciousness of his commander Orthopox 13 inside a three armed hologram projector. Thinking fast White held Nikki like a camera _**'those are some convincing costumes can I take a picture'**_. However in response to this Crypto drew his zap-o-matic weapon _**'you don't believe my lies do you'**_ to which the alien smirked. ( _ **'Nikki how did he find out anything about us'**_ **"I don't know my telepathic channel is impossible to access and the SEP field should have affected him"** _ **'then how could he hear what we were thinking'**_ ). (" **That's it it's the connection to you he's reading you mind to get into our conversation, isn't that right alien?"** ). In response the alien only smirked _**'ok so you know about us and we know about you so'**_ there was no as there was essentially a standoff between the two groups. This standoff ended quickly by Mr White yelling _**'NIKKI COPY ALL OF HOLOPOX'S KNOWLEDGE OF FURON TECH NOW'**_ which received the response of a PING and Pox's form glitches before White jumped off the raised area they were on and landed on the street and started running.

As White and Nikki fled they were engaged in telepathic conversation ( _ **'Nikki we need a portal NOW' "I can't I'm still going through the data you have me steal from the hologram"**_ ). ( **"Furthermore do you think he'll just let us get away"** _ **'did you see his tiny legs he isn't catching up' "what about his saucer" 'wait that's functioning… that could be a problem'**_ ). Their conversation was cut short by the huge red beam of energy hitting the ground near them and the saucer deactivating its cloak. Realising the carnage to come White takes to the air hoping to level the playing field with the saucer and lead it from potential casualties. ( _ **'Call Merlin NOW'**_ ) and with a PING the connection was made and Merlin picked up "what's wrong now". _**'I may have made enemies with an angry alien'**_ "and your concerned why exactly do I have to remind you of the fact your current form isn't even human it's a mix of Kryptonian and demon". _**'This guy's telekinetic'**_ "so are you" _**'he has advanced alien weapons'**_ "once again you aren't human" _**'if I don't take him down soon he'll kill innocents…wait do beings from these reality bubbles have souls'**_? There was the sound of movement on the other line and Nabu picked up the communicator "this is Nabu they do have souls stop this being NOW". _**'And just how do you suppose that I do that'**_ **"** well you could kill him" _**'out of the question'**_ "or you could send him to Tartarus". _**'Send him where'**_ "I'm guessing Merlin never told you about Tartarus, well back with the Third or was it the Forth Guardian a part of what's known as the middle east was invaded by demons from one of the kingdoms of what you would call hell". _**'Hell has kingdoms'**_ "it's constantly waring over some prophecy about the one true king of hell but that's not important right now". "Anyway one of our predecessors organised an army of mystics and warriors and lead an assault through the gate to hell and through about a decade long campaign eventually was able to face and kill that kingdoms leader". "The Guardian of the time used her magic as well as some hell magic and sacrificial magic from all those killed in the war to create several wards effectively making Tartarus demon proof before binding it to our line and in her final breath pass on the guardian title to her daughter".

' _ **Huh so one of the conditions of being a Guardian is being suicidal'**_ "HEY" ' _ **so what happened after that'?**_ "Well it wasn't used for a while until one of us made the bright decision to use it as a prison seeing as even when the prisoners died there souls would be trapped there". ' _ **Fine I'll send him to Tartarus but I need to know how to do that'**_ and with that a shot of lightning arced out of Nikki impacting onto White's forehead causing him to drop towards the ground before he was able to come to his senses. _**'We really need to think of a better way of doing that'**_ however his train of thought by nearby blast of the saucer's death ray _**'holy… ok I need to think of some way of getting him vulnerable enough for me to use my new spell'**_. Realising the saucer was about to fire again White readied himself and as the saucer fire its death ray White launched his heat vision the two beams meeting and engaging in what can only be described as a beam struggle. Unfortunately the saucer moved slightly in an attempt to strike White and struck a nearby tanker causing an explosion. This tanker unfortunately hit a young girl giving her severe third degree burns causing White to cease his heat vision in order to dodge the death ray and run towards her. _**'You're ok You're going to be ok let me try to help you**_ _ **heal'**_ and nothing happened _**'heal'**_ and his hands briefly glowed before flickering out ' _ **I SAID**_ _ **HEAL**_ _ **'**_. And with that there was a phenomenal glow of arcane energy filled the entire area and when it faded the child was fully healed and a very vengeful looking Mr White was looking up at the doomed alien.

' _ **I tried to just run to protect people from my mistake but I now realise that's not going to happen when I'm going against a homicidal sociopath'**_. And his form begins to turn pitch black teeth turning to fangs, ears pointing yellow brick work pattern forming leading to his chest where the symbol of the house of El was proudly shown. The now demonic Mr White looks up at the alien hands erupting into his blue fire with hatred in his eyes. _**I'm sure that you've been wondering who I am so I'll tell you the names Mr White and you are a monster that finds enjoyment in snuffing out innocent lives so I'm going to remove you from the equation'.**_ And faster than this statement could be progressed the demonic White was in front of the saucer and grabbing the weaponry with one hand and tearing it from the alien ship and throwing it out of sight. The saucer begins to reverse in a desperate attempt to escape before stopping suddenly due to White grabbing it smiling evilly. _**'So you want to go home do you THEN LET ME HELP YOU'**_ grabbing the saucer with his other hand and he beings to spin then faster then faster. White doesn't slow down but instead keeps accelerating to just under the speed necessary to create a tornado before finally letting go. The ship shoots off from White still spinning at phenomenal speeds preventing the pilot from regaining control, the ship continues to travel across the Nevada skyline before finally coming to a stop in the form of crashing into the Spacedust hotel.

Soon after exiting the craft through the huge hole that now existed in the cockpit and used his jetpack to slowly move down to the ground. He then looked towards the form of White that had landed down in the distance and moving towards the alien. As he got closer the alien began firing his weapons at him only for him to either dodge him or backhand them out of the way. Growing increasingly desperate and afraid the alien decided to telekinetically throwing two cars at the entity. However his hopes were dashed when White held up one of his hands stopping the first car and stopping the second car with his final car. Then clenching his hands into fist, bringing them together and bringing them down slamming the two cars telekinetically onto the alien. Unfortunately for him he was spared by his shield technology, and fearing his life Crypto attempted to take to the air using his jetpack. However before he could even rise above ten floors of the nearby hotel before White had appeared by his side yelling _**'NO JETPACKS'**_ and ripping the jetpack off his back causing him to fall several feet before White telekinetically caught him. White lands on the floor before telekinetically slamming the alien onto the ground _**'you're a cancer to this world and it's time to remove you from this universe FOREVER'**_. And in Crypto's point of view time slowed down as the fire covered fist came closer and closer and Crypto wondered if this truly was the end.

Behind closed eyes the sound of a punch promising death impacting on something but there was no pain. Opening his eyes he saw the punch impacted in the ground right next to his head and Mr White's form becoming more human ears curving, teeth blunting skin becoming Caucasian again. White looks down at his foe almost in shame _**'I can't do it not even for a monster like you I can't cross that line'**_. With that he stands up and both of his index fingers starts to glow and he begins to move them in complex and elaborate pattern before his whole hands suddenly beginning to glow and he slams them palm down onto the pavement _**'to the depths of Tartarus with you'**_. For about a few seconds nothing happened until what can only be described as liquid shadow began to seep from White's own shadow and move towards the alien slowly at first but quickly accelerating until they formed a circle him. And then they quickly moved inwards leaving only small gaps until the alien was sat in a circle of darkness then as he stands up he begins to sink into the shadows. Unsure of this new development the alien walks out of the circle only for chains made of shadows to launch out and clamp around his arm, legs and neck and begin to drag him in. He tries to resist with his telekinesis and his weapons but these fail and he is quickly disarmed of his weapons. Until finally he is pulled in fully his last words cursing White and the last action that is seen done by the alien is him showing White a certain finger on one of his hands.

White holds up both the jetpack and the weapons taken from the alien _**'Nikki store these then get me a portal home'**_. And with a flash of light they're stored and with a BOOM the portal opens which White walks through and when he is through immediately throws up. This of course has Merlin and Nabu race up to him questioning him on the portal back and if there were problems that caused his stomach problems. However White's response was to look them both in the eyes and say _**'I'm a monster'**_ while this shocked Merlin Nabu simply walked up to him and said in a calm and patient voice "ok then tell me why you're a monster". And so White told them what happened, he told them about how he'd gone overboard after the child had been injured and how he'd almost crossed that line and all the while Nabu didn't say anything he just listened. And when White was finished Nabu looked at him "you're not a monster you just let your emotions get the better of you" _**'what'**_. "Look magic is influenced by a lot of things such as belief, worship, the subconscious and a few other things but one of the things that can influence magic the most is emotions. Normally when people get to your level of power they're a few decades in and have better control and have often fought in a war or two". "However with you the fact that Merlin channelled so much magical power into you means your power levels for lack of a better word are phenomenally high for your age". "But the society you live in means that I doubt you've ever seen innocents get hurt before" to which White nods "it's because of those reasons that the situation happened the way it did". "But the important thing to take from this is that even though you had the power and the reasoning to kill you didn't cross that line". "You stayed true to your beliefs and that's what we Guardians are about protecting people and doing what we feel is right".

During his response White had noticeably calmed down _**'thanks Nabu… I think I really needed that'**_ to which the spectre smiled. "You know what I think you need to do next I think you need to spend time with your family which shocked White. But Nabu elaborated "in the entire time I've been back you've never left this realm for anything even to visit your family". _**'I have my reasons'**_ "I'm sure you have excuases such as I'm trying to protect them but listen to me NOW". "Don't take your family for granted and don't shut them out because one day you'll wake up to find all those you loved have passed on and you spend the rest of your lives wishing you'd spent more time with them". This shocked White _**'I guess I was thinking quite a bit into the future'**_ to which Nabu smirks "the futures not going anywhere kid so go out spend time with your family enjoy yourself and get some time away from dead people like us".

Sarah Black was many things a Christian, a teacher, a wife and a mother amongst many other things but most recently the mother aspect of her was the most prominent. This was due to the disappearance of her eldest Jonathan, her husband Edward had been trying to console her and their youngest Carmen who seemed the most distraught over her brother's disappearance. She was jarred out of her thoughts however by a knock on the door to which she opened to find a well-dressed man with white hair and sunglasses over his eyes. He flashes a badge that identifies him with the police and says in a voice that seems familiar somehow _**'Mrs Black may I come in I have new evidence about your sons disappearance'**_. Surprised but happy about the new information she leads him into the living room and after quick introductions are made she turns to him "you said you had new information". To this he smiles _**'I do**_ _ **shazam**_ _ **'**_ and to the families shock a small storm cloud appears above White turning him back to normal. Needless to say there were mixed reactions White's parents fainted while his sister ran up to hug him happy her brother was back. Needless to say when his parents woke up they were surprised that it wasn't a dream and that there missing child was there. After asking questions to confirm that their son had indeed returned and had weird supernatural lightning abilities.

"So you've been involved in some weird supernatural stuff for the entirety of the time you've been gone". _**'Well except for that brief bit of time I was imprisoned by the government but most of the time I was being trained in a realm that can only be described as a unique place I mean it has a mini sun'**_. This surprised the family "seriously" _**'oh yeah'**_ he then holds up Nikki _**'want to visit it'**_ and White's parents looked at each other. They then looked at their newly returned son "Ok if it means that our family can get its missing son back then let's go see where you've been since you disappeared". White smiled _**'ok then Nikki I need a trip back'**_ and with a BOOM a portal opened in the living room and he turned to his family _**'let's go then'**_ and with that the reunited family travelled through the portal. ____

**NEXT TIME**

When a pulse of mystical energy is picked up White heads off to investigate it however he finds it's linked to a woman that he never would have expected. However White isn't the only being interested in her and here powers as there is a group of beings linked in with an unknown entity. Now it's a race against time to keep this woman safe from this shadowy organisation and their plans for her. The story continues next time in **A Trickster Returns**

 **Authors Note:** **for those who think the name Doctor Funk is a stupid name to use as an alias I have this to say. My sister works at a hospital and there is a Doctor there that has the name Doctor Funk so do you feel good about yourself you insulted a real person's name. As for the rest of the new names introduced in this story the first names I found through the use of random name generators because I was to lazy to come up with an alternative plan. Also buy Destroy all humans it's a good game series, and if you thought my fight scene was bad it's the first time I've attempted something like this so cut me some slack.**

**CHARACTERS**

Mr White (Jonathan Black 18 years old)-Newest Guardian of Humanity believes himself to be over his head, discovered to have blocked off most of his power due to reasons vaguely known

Merlin- Previous Guardian currently dead spirit and acting essentially like a Jedi Ghost

Nabu-The 3rd latest Guardian of Humanity, currently dead and anchored to the Helmet of Nabu eager to catch up on history he missed

Nikki-The first daughter box in existence (the result of fusing a mother box, a father box, a piece of White's soul and other stuff to make something new) knows almost as much as her maker (when he's at full potential) in terms of kind of omniscience. can open portals and other stuff

Sarah and Edward Black-Mr White's parents (both in 40's) only recently discovered there child's new "occupation"

Carmen Black- Mr White's younger sister (10 years old) amazed by her big brother's new role and powers


	11. Chapter 10: A Trickster Returns

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers, authors etc. so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

 **What** =spells, "techniques", summoning etc.

" **What"=** Ancient/ powerful/ supernatural entities

 _ **What**_ =Empowered form/ Mr White

''=The guy at centre stage/ protagonist

""=Other characters

WHAT=Yelling

() = Telepathic dialogue

 **[]** = Authors Note

 **Chapter 10: A Trickster Returns**

Within the Realm of Eternity the birthplace of all magic Merlin and Nabu were sat in a study engaged in conversation. Merlin turned to Nabu "do you think he'll be able to continue after everything" to which Nabu smiled "I think he's doing fine I mean he's facing his own personal trials quite well". To this Merlin was confused "personal trials" to which Nabu elaborated "it's something that I've noticed about his time so far about White is that he's almost facing trials almost to prove to everyone he's worthy of his new role". "First of there was his fight against the creature you summoned to test him which became a trial of resourcefulness". "Then there was that Oblivion entity being his trial of power and combat readiness in the field against living combatant who don't hold back". "Then came the most recent trial the trial of his humanity" to which Merlin just looked more confused "what". Nabu simply responded "he is a person who now has a form that is made of a mixture of demon, Kryptonian and possibly a spirit due to Raava". "On top of that a version of himself with access to his more advanced senses told him in that form he's immortal and I'm sure you've noticed the elephant in the room with regards to White". At this Merlin looked down at the floor "his aging" to which Nabu responds yes his aging or rather his lack of it when he is in his empowered form". "I don't know if he's noticed it yet but we have to confirm that he knows that he only ages in his "mortal" form". "But if he has it then that combined with his new forms lack of human genetics could make him question his whole identity". Nabu turned to his former pupil "that's what's so important him not going over the line in his fight with the alien it shows that even with everything that's happened to him his moral compass still points north so to speak".

However further discussion was cut short by the tell-tale BOOM of one of Nikki's portals opening and outcomes both White in his normal form and his family. The two deceased Guardians looked at the family who looked back before Nabu decided to take the first step "hello you must be our young protégé's family". In response to seeing a spirit greet her Mrs Black did what any sensible woman who lived a normal life and found herself in this situation would do, she freaked out and threw things at Nabu and Merlin. After managing to calm her down and after saying "calm down there not going to hurt us" at least twenty times they sat down and began to talk. It was White's mother who began the conversation "so you're the ones that recruited him into this craziness". To which Nabu responded "well he could have backed out if he wanted to but he's really taken to this like a natural though I still find it weird that he decided to take an alias as fast as he did". At this everybody looks at him ' _ok I have two reasons behind why I did that 1) to protect loved ones and 2) so that when this all ends up as public knowledge which with my luck it will an alias will prevent people from tracking me down and suing me'_. However their conversation was interrupted by a cry of PIKA as Sparky ran onto White before climbing up onto his shoulder. White was used to this by now but his sister still new to everything snatched the familiar up from his shoulder and holding it in a huge hug. She then turned to her brother "YOU HAVE A POKEMON" _'no that's Sparky he's my familiar he just looks like a Pikachu'_. She looked at her brother "can I have a familiar" _'maybe when you're older'_ "that's unfair why do you get one and I don't". _Because I'm older, smarter and have an actual reason behind why I have my familiar unlike you, but enough about that why don't I show you some things'_. And with that he went to a door and opened it to reveal the study's balcony and walked onto it _**'shazam'**_. And with a quick lighting strike White was back in his empowered form complete with white hair, decent suit, aviator sunglasses and a smirk.

The first to approach him after that was his sister Carmen who walked up to him and told him "you still don't look cool". White smirked _**'oh really what about if I told you there was a realm where all fiction exists and I visited that and I picked up a wand'**_. He then pulled out the elder wand pointed at a nearby potted plant ' _ **Wingardium Leviosa'**_ and the potted plant rose into the air briefly before he brought it back down and faced Carmen again. She just looked at her brother for a second before asking "did you get me a present while you were there". This shocked White who quickly engaged in telepathic conversation ( _ **'we didn't pick up anything I could give her do we'**_.) **("Well I could take that jetpack we "found" attach it to an X harness and merge the shield tech and we've got an instant jetpack that's safe for her"** _ **'make it so'**_ ). And with a flash of light he is holding the jet pack which he passes to Carmen _**'There you go don't use it till I've trained you how to use it properly'**_. He then turns to his parents _**'sorry I couldn't find you something but I haven't had the chance to explore it that much so I've not been able to get you a gift'**_. "That's fine son we've got you back that's a better gift than any piece of technology that you could have given us".

However they were all interrupted by Nikki telepathically contacting everyone (" **sorry to break up this Hallmark card worthy moment"** ). This provoked panic with the newcomers who began looking for this newcomer however White was quick to reassure them. ' _ **Calm down its just Nikki what's wrong Nikki I was having family time**_ ( **"just thought you should know that there was a pulse of mystical power on Earth"** ). This visibly shook up both Merlin and Nabu "impossible there literally three magic users with access to earth and that's us. With that White walked back to the group _**'well it's been fun but I guess I have to go stop an apocalypse of some kind Nikki portal'**_. And with its BOOM the portal opened however before he walked through his mother blocked him "just a minute". _**'Nikki close the portal'**_ and it snapped shut _**'what's wrong'**_ "let's see if you're going back to earth then you need change a few things". _**'Like what'**_ "well for one thing your eyes look the very definition of supernatural" quickly summoning a reflective surface and looking at his eyes he had to agree. Turning to his family he holds his hands over his eyes _**'Hang on a second'**_ and upon removing them found them to be normal brown eyes. Looking his family _**'anything else'**_ which quickly shook his mother out of her trance "yes why are you wearing combat boots with a suit" _**'because If I have to hike of something similar I can't do that in trainers or smart shoes can I'**_? "Why would you have to hike" _**'in a few hours after getting my powers I was captured by the government, taken to a government base which was then attacked by a monster let's just say I don't like my chances anymore'**_. After changing his shoes to something more suitable he faced the rest of the group _**'anything else'**_? To which surprisingly Merlin answered "yeah take this with you" throwing the cloak from when he first transformed _**'why would I bring this I seriously doubt I'm going to a renascence fair'**_. To which Nabu answered "me and Merlin have been checking it and we know it has powers but they'll only work for you so we figured a field test was in order to see if you can get it to work". White looked like he was about to respond but just sighed _**'fine whatever'**_ taking it from Merlin and changing its form to that of a long coat _**'once again anything else'**_. After receiving no response White lifted up Nikki again ' _ **Nikki portal now'**_ and with another BOOM a portal opened and he walked through.

Emerging out the portal White immediately engaged in telepathic contact ( _ **'so Nikki you managed to find out the source of the mystical pulse thing you got so worked up about'**_ ). ( **"Already found it it's up ahead"** ) looking in the direction Nikki had indicated White gained a look of shock upon looking at the site of the mystical pulse. Quickly recovering White quickly reinstated his telepathic contact ( _ **'uh Nikki are you sure this is the place'**_ **"yeah why"** _ **'I don't know how about the fact that THIS IS A MENTAL HOSPITAL'**_ ). (" **Huh I guess if she had some kind of supernatural sense it could have been mistaken for a mental health disorder and be taken to an institution such as this"** ). ( _ **'Well that's great how am I supposed to get in I mean this is a mental institution they have a lot of staff and security'**_ ). ( **"Well I guess there's realm travel"** _ **'how will travelling into fiction help us in this situation'**_ **"that's not the only realm genius"** ). ( **"There's Earth, Hell, The Realm of Eternity, the Hidden Realm…"** _ **'the hidden realm'**_ **"it's a realm parallel Earth to the extent where Earths is always visible but using it you would be essentially like a ghost** "). (" **Plus it has it's uses as when you're in there you can see things like the connections people forge in their lives, their souls occasionally, sometimes spirits and if there's high enough amounts used at once magic so using this I'm sure we'll be able to track down the source of the magic"** ).

Using Nikki's advice White began to enter into a traditional meditation pose closing his eyes and slowly but surely he felt his body detach from the floor. Opening his eyes he noticed two things 1) the world had turned to grayscale and 2) he was sinking into the ground. After quickly flying out of the ground he flew up to the institute and after taking a breath passed through the wall. _**'I'm beginning to feel like Danny Phantom… focus focus I need to find out what caused that pulse of magic'**_. As he passed through the halls White noticed that there what appeared to be lines of an unknown substance connecting people. Nikki quickly identified them as manifestations of the connections people have to each other and as nothing of any real importance at this time. Until finally they entered ground zero of the mystical incident where there appeared to be what can only be described as a green cloud of smoke frozen in the air. ( **"whatever it was they channelled a LOT of magical power more than I've seen Merlin or Nabu channel"** _**'what about me'**_ ). ( **"Well with magic users you're a bit of an anomaly since you have all those fictional beings abilities you deal with magic differently than most thanks to the abilities of supermen and Mavis vermillion you have an ability no one else in history has ever had"** ). ( _ **'And that is'**_ **"you absorb magical energy just like you absorb sunlight which is then stored in a new internal organ you received from Vermillion"** _ **'oh yeah that first origin organ thing'**_ ). ( **"This means that you have a stored amount of magic that always ready for use so while you can channel magic its veeeery unlikely that you'll ever need to thanks to that"** ).

(' _ **Anyway moving on what's with the green smoke I though magic was multi-coloured'**_ **"no that's just your magic everyone has different coloured magic but what's got me more curious is the fact that there's another magical signature here and it isn't human"** ). This shocked White as he was under the belief that all mythical beings had been banished to some part of the realm of magic so how was something like that here. He then got a bright idea ( _ **'Nikki you can look into potential futures so look into one where I'm saying what the other signature belongs to'**_ ). However Nikki suddenly cut off their telepathic link _**'Nikki what's wrong'**_ no response _**'Nikki answer me'**_ still nothing _**'NIKKI ANSWER ME NOW'**_. This seemed to do the trick as the telepathic link was quickly re-established ( **"because I can't see into the future right now"** _ **'what does that mean'**_ **"in the hidden realm I'm as blind to the future as anyone else"** ). White seem to gain an understanding look on his face ( _ **we'll worry about that other signature later'**_ ) turning back to the cloud of smoke more specifically the trail of smoke leading from the main cloud out of the room. ( _ **'I think we just found a lead'**_ ) and with that they began to move through the institute following thing trail of smoke until they were lead to a window which upon passing through led the due to the exit.

After several hours of tracing the ethereal smoke they finally reached the end of the trail looking up they weren't impressed. ( _ **'A church we have been travelling for miles so that we can get to A CHURCH ARE YOU KIDDING ME'**_ ). Entering into the church he found an old priest talking to a brunette women of about average build "don't worry child you are safe here why don't you tell me your problems". However the woman looked passed the man directly White "I can see you there you know" this was enough to shock White and Nikki back into reality surprising to priest. _**'Uh hi I'm Mr… my name is Michael White what's your name'**_ the woman seemed to debating what to say before finally answering "my names Lucy". _ **'You were brought to my attention by that… let's just call it the incident you were at, can you describe what happened'**_. This seems to make the woman nervous "you're not a cop or something are you" _**'no I'm just curious about what happened and the other thing in the room when it happened so I can stop it'**_. This seems to calm her down "I was in my room just relaxing when the door was rammed open by something from my dreams". _**'Dreams does that link in with why you were there'**_ to which she nodded "I can see these things like these ribbon that connect to people and beings that no one else can see". _**'Is that how you could see me'**_ to which which she nodded ( _ **'what do you think Nikki'**_ **"I think she has what you would call the sight where she can see into other realms"** ). Turning back to the woman White continued his ' _ **ok describe this creature to me'**_ **"ok it's … hard to describe but he kind of looked like a giant bipedal wolf creature"** _ **'wolf creature'**_?

However his musings were interrupted by the sound of something large colliding with the large doors with a BOOM. This scared Lucy "they're here for me" but White simply covered his hands in blue fire _**'yeah that's not happening while I'm here'**_. And with another BOOM a large hair covered fist smashes through the doors before another arm reaches through ripping the doors open to reveal a hulking 7 foot tall wolf creature. " **We've come for the girl if you resist we shall kill you"** to which White raised its hands in a come at me pose _**'yeah neither of those things are happening'**_. The creature drew back its fist before throwing a punch at White who fortunately created a telekinetic wall with the intend of stopping the punch. Unfortunately for White it turns out that not practicing this ability much meant that his telekinesis was on the level of moving things with his mind. This meant that the creatures punch smashed straight through the barrier, then into White's face knocking him back into the wall the force of the attack knocking Lucy to the ground. He then turned towards Lucy **"you are necessary for the return of your son"**. However before he could elaborate further to the confused Lucy a blur slammed into the creature delivering an uppercut sending it into the air before it lands on its back out cold.

Lucy looked at her saviour as he said to the unconscious creature _**'you broke my glasses jackass'**_ as he turned to her his eyes yellow slits _**'it's not safe here anymore we have to get you to safety'**_. And despite his change in appearance she still knew she could trust him so taking his hand she got back to her feet and they headed out of the church. She turned to him "so I'm guessing from your eyes changing colour and your pupils becoming slits you aren't human so what are you exactly". _**'I have no clue but in many ways that's what's so interesting about my form I have no idea of its limits and its potential'**_. "What" _**'long story I'll tell you about it later… GET DOWN'**_ as he forced her and himself to the ground as there's several fast moving objects blurring until they came to a halt. Surrounding the duo were more of the wolf creatures ( _ **'Nikki what are these things'**_ **"there the children of Fenrir"** _ **'who'**_ **"a Norse entity"** _ **'so why would he send his kids after Lucy'**_ ). ( **"I very much doubt it's him"** _ **'why' "**_ **because Odin murdered him in cold blood centuries ago"** _ **'WHAT WHY'**_ **"there was a prophecy he would kill Odin so Odin murdered him to prevent this"** ). Lucy interrupted there mental chat with what she had learned "there here for me they said I was needed for the return of my son" White just looked at her _**'you have a kid'**_?

In response to this she smacked his face before shaking her hand in pain _**'are you ok'**_ "yes I'm fine I'm just a little angry seeing as you know YOU THINK I'M OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE HAD A KID I MEAN FOR THE LOVE… I'M ONLY 19". _**'Ok fine sorry'**_ quickly turning to the stunned creatures _**'you have one chance to surrender before I bring out the big guns'**_. At this the creature laughed at his seemingly baseless claims _**'ok have it your way'**_. With a flash of light a large circular craft appeared in the air above the two before parts of the sides open up revealing large and more than likely destructive weapons. _**'See that ship that's a state of the art Furon saucer which has currently equipped the plasma cannons, these weapons can devastate cities so I suggest you BACK OFF'**_. This had the desired effect as they moved back, and a beam of light shines down from the bottom of the saucer lifting Lucy and White up into the air and into the saucer. Then White's voice comes out from some form of audio system on the saucer _**'well it's been fun but we're gone bye'**_ and with that the saucer shimmered and disappeared.

Atop the saucer the unlikely heroes were conversing as there currently cloaked craft flew through the sky. Lucy turned to White "are you an alien because you have weird non-human eyes, a space ship and you seem fine after being punched through A WALL". At this however he just laughed _**'no I'm human… probably'**_ "then how do you do what you do and how did you pick up this craft". _**'Well I'll give you the short version, basically magic has always existed but it was sealed away centuries but in the present day it's come back and basically it's my job to make sure that everyone doesn't end up dead'**_. _**'As to where I got the ship from basically magic was sent into a sort of pocket realm where due to its higher concentration than our universe and human beliefs and imagination all fiction was brought into existence in what I like to call reality bubbles'. 'I've been travelling to these bubbles and picking up bits and pieces of tech here and there such as ships and a few journals as I feel that they're essential against the supernatural hoard'**_. However Nikki's voice echoed over the audio system **"I'm patching us through to Nabu and Merlin since you should talk to them"** and with that Merlin's voice came over the audio system. "Ok White have you found the source of the pulse" _**'yeah'**_ "great then come home" _**but it's a girl who had no idea about anything before I told her and the children of Fenrir are after her'**_. Merlin was silent briefly before replying "Nikki open a portal I'm sending Nabu through" _**'why'**_ "I want him to look at her soul as it could have a few answers". _**'Nabu can do that'**_ "he can thanks to the helmet it's a form of soul magic and he thinks he can use it to examine peoples souls". White turned to Lucy who nodded _**'fine send the helmet through'**_ and with a BOOM the portal opened and Nabu's helmet fell through into White's open hand.

White turned to Lucy handing her the helmet to Lucy who took it from White and placed it upon her head. Instantly the magic of the helmet activated the eyeholes of the helmet glowing with pure silver light and the helmet itself had a silver aura. This glow continued for about a minute or two before it subsided and Nabu's spectre appeared taking the helmet off and holding in his hands before looking at the others. "We have a problem" _**'on a scale from one to the planets doomed just leave it how bad is it'**_ "well… has Merlin taught you about the reincarnation cycle". _**'If I remember correctly it's like when you die you'll mostly likely enter the reincarnation cycle where you'll be reborn with all your past life memories sealed away'**_. "Well the problem is with Lucy's past life _**'how bad was it was she Vlad the Impaler or something'**_. "No she's a reincarnated god more specifically the trickster God Loki" Lucy was clearly in shock but put on a brave face "so how does this link in with everything". Nabu contemplated this new information "well Loki was Fenrir's father" _**'WHAT HOW FENRIR'S KIDS ARE WOLVES SO I ASSUME HE IS TO'**_ "yeah pantheons are always seriously messed up places largely due to the inbreeding". "Anyway since Loki was Fenrir's father they must think that Lucy can somehow benefit them". Lucy interjected "they said I could bring back my son who now that all this new information has come to light I think they meant Fenrir". Nabu upon hearing this gave his advice "I recommend we get Lucy and her loved ones to the realm of eternity before we deal with this supernatural wolf pack". 

However Lucy's suddenly straightened up from her chair and grabbed White's arms "MY PARENTS if the children of Fenrir knew where I was in that institute then they might know where my parent's house is we have to go pick them up now". And so after sending Nabu back so as to make the situation not as bad for newcomers and hacking into several government servers and satellites to get the house's location they were off. However as they travelled Lucy was silently sitting on the floor just looking at her hands, soon White turned to her _**'so what's wrong'**_ she looked at him with sorrowful eyes "I'm scared". This shocked White as she had been dealing with the craziness of the situation quite well "in all the things I've seen in media Loki's a terrible person and from what I know of Norse mythology he's a harbinger of an apocalypse what if I'm the one that ends the world". White crouched down next to Lucy _**'listen to me right now YOU ARE NOT LOKI, he is dead and gone, his time has come and gone it's your time now so don't let some jackass with a god complex control your life'**_. _**'You're scared I can understand that but don't let that fear hold you back everyone is afraid of something'**_ Lucy looked at White "what's your fear" however White became silent after this question. However this silence was interrupted by the console beeping which White quickly checked _**'we're here'**_. After landing and locking it up they headed up to a typical suburban neighbourhood Lucy turned to White "so any idea how we're going to explain this to them". At this White smirked _**'I'll win them over with my charm, show them some magic then explain the situation to them how's that for a plan'.**_ Lucy just smirked as she knocked on her own front door "so you'll charm them will you Mr Bond". White smirked back at the sarcastic remark _**'hey I have charm I just don't use it very often'**_ the two were silent briefly before bursting into laughter. Unfortunately it was interrupted by a hair covered arm punching through the front door impacting into White sending him flying backwards through the wall of a house across the road and out the back of the house and finally coming to a stop having crashed in what appeared to be a child's treehouse.

Lucy attempted to flee but didn't get far before the creature grabbed her arm lifting her up **"you're coming with me"**. With that a shadowy portal formed in front of the due and the creature pushes her through before passing through it himself. With that the portal closes as White returns to the street casting repairing spells to fix the damage he caused until he came to a stop where Lucy and the creature where just moments ago. ( _ **'Nikki where are they'**_ **"that Fenrir brat after sucker-punching you took Nikki through a portal"** _ **'can you find them'**_ **"yeah I already have they're in Norway on a leylines"** ). ( _ **'Ok Nikki portal me there'**_ **"I wouldn't recommend it the loud sound the portal makes would give us away"** _ **'so what's the plan'**_ **"we fly there through the hidden realm that way we can get there fast and get the jump on them"** ). Following Nikki's advice our hero entered the hidden realm and blasted off towards Lucy at speeds that would make planes capable of going past the sound barrier look like they weren't even moving. After travelling at mind boggling speeds for what seemed like an hour they finally reached their objective however what they saw shocked them. Lucy was restrained in the middle of what appeared to be a very complex. However magic from the leylines she was on was being forced upwards into her at phenomenal rate. ( _ **'Nikki you know other languages right? can you translate this for me'**_ ) she was silent for a few seconds before she replied that ( **"Destroy part of that circle Now you have to break the circuit"** ). White didn't question the order and quickly entered the corporeal world to punch the ground before unleashing freeze breath to keep the wolf brats contained. However Nikki reopened the psychic link ( **"it's not working we were to late"** _ **'what is this'**_ **"it's a spell circle for using a leylines to awaken a past life more specifically Loki"** _ **'now that he's awake what's happen'**_ **"he'll try to eliminate Lucy's consciousness and take over her body"** ). White paled at this new information as well as the concept of Loki in the present day and the chaos and death he would bring. ( _ **'Yeah that isn't happening what can we do to stop it'**_ **"the only way I can think of you being able to help her is by entering her mind and helping her face him but SHE is the one that has to land the final blow"** _ **'ok how do I enter a person's mind'**_ **).** And after entering into the hidden realm with his newfound knowledge he jumped into the air before making a cannonball shape and landing on Lucy's head and passing through.

White awoke on a large circular piece of land surrounded by green flames and a large armoured being with large curved horns on his helmet was standing over Lucy clearly about to deliver the final strike. White was quick to dive in the way and apply head vision to the hand making the being roar in agony and stop his strike while glaring at white through the eye holes of helmet. _**'Loki I assume I'm the guy who's come to kick your ass back to where it belongs'**_ however all Loki did in response to his claim was laugh. **"YOU FIGHT ME A GOD HA YOU ARE BENEATH ME IN EVERY WAY HOWEVER IF YOU DESIRE A FIGHT WHY NOT FACE YOUR OWN INNER DEMONS".** And he began to chant slowly at first but soon began to pick up speed the spell somehow preventing White from moving to interrupt his spell. However suddenly to White's shock an arm shot out from his chest and kept moving forwards until an entire person had come out of white. Looking at this new individual White was shocked to see it looked exactly like him except for glowing green eyes. White had only one thing to say as he turned to Loki _**'you do realise your ripping of Naruto, Teen Titans and who knows how many other shows right'**_. However any further conversation was interrupted in the form of Shadow White spin kicking White in the face knocking him back **'** _ **Lucy run NOW'**_.

White turned to his evil self _**'alright you clone let's see you beat the original'**_ while pulling out his weapon currently shaped like a small dagger but quickly reshaping into a Katana. However to White's shock his doppelganger pulled out an identical weapon which restricted into a trident. The doppelganger charged at White trying continuously to stab him only for White to narrowly avoid each one. All he White the doppelganger taunted him **"liar, slacker, coward"** to which White responded with a swipe at him with his Katana which Dark White blocked. _**'How am I a coward I mean my job is to face the supernatural and I have never attempted to back out ONCE so how am I a coward'**_. The doppelganger responded by spinning his trident which began to change as he spin it until he was holding a Gatling gun and began to fire at White to which White began to move at high speeds in an attempt to dodge the gun fire. The dark White kept speaking though **"superman, Alcor the avatar cycle and the rest of them and you're afraid to use your full potential"**. White frowned at that **"you were too afraid to tell this girl your actual name"** White looked at Lucy who was still trying to evade Loki's magical attacks. White looked at his dark side **"and if you're to afraid to use our full godlike power"** and White felt a searing pain in his gut and looked down to see a machete blade coming out of his chest turning he saw a second dark White **"then I WILL".** White fell to his knees and from the pain it was clear that something important had been damaged, he looked up at his dark side smirking at him before he collapsed and closed his eyes.

White awoke to find himself floating in a void _**'great I'm dead… so is there like an afterlife waiting room or do I have to file paperwork or something…. Come on I want to get this over and done with as soon as possible`**_.However the only response he got was a laugh in the dark and with a flash of light the golden glowing being from when he first accessed his powers. _**'You again why are you here I'm kind of dead right now so I doubt any advice you can give me can help my situation'.**_ The being just laughed **"do you seriously think you're dead from that NEWSFLASH GENIUS your immortal and you're in a person's mind you can literally do anything".** A smilecame acrossWhite's face _**'so I can go back and use what you have described to kick Loki's ass'**_. To this the being nodded and the void began to fill with blinding light and back in Lucy's mind White opened his eyes. The doppelganger was clearly under the impression he had won **"pathetic waste of power"** pulling his leg back to kick White. However as his foot hit White however he exploded into a loud of multi-coloured smoke, _**'did you seriously think that's all it takes to bring me down'**_. The doppelganger looked towards the source of the voice to see a perfectly healed White smirking at him _**'if that's the case then you clearly didn't get any of my intelligence'**_. The two beings charged at each other and the doppelganger threw a punch at White who ducked under it while carrying a swirling orb of multi-coloured energy which he slammed into the doppelgangers chest with a cry of _**'RASENGAN'**_. The orb continued to drill through the copy's chest _**'you were right I was scared of my powers of my immortality I was scared that everyone I love would die alone and I wouldn't be able to keep going'**_. The copy was shocked at that confession before White smirked _**'but I'm not going to let that hold me back anymore'. 'My name isn't Mr White IT'S JONATHAN BLACK AND I AM THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO PREVENT LOKI FROM COMING BACK'**_ and with that the hand and the orb erupted from the back of the creature it exploded into shadows.

White then turned to Loki who had cornered Lucy at the edge of the arena and had drawn a large sword once again ready to kill Lucy which he brings down bisecting her. However as Loki smirked she burst into multi-coloured smoke revealing a log cut in half, _**'hey Loki'**_ and upon looking towards the voice saw White in the air above him holding Lucy in his left arm. And in the other hand was another swirling multi-coloured orb of energy however this time there was four large points largely reminiscent of a shuriken around it _**'here have a Rasen-shuriken it's on the house for all the problems you've caused'**_. And with that he hurled the destructive force at the "god" which slammed into him moving him back about an eight of the area they were on before he was able to use magic to suspend it in mid-air. The "god" looked up at the Guardian expecting to see a defeated look only to see a smirk as he lifted up his right hand and snapped his fingers. Instantaneously the core of the attack expanded significantly slamming into the god forcing him back to the middle of the arena while dealing some serious injuries and dazing him. The two landed on the ground looking at him and White formed another Rasengan however he made no movements to charge forward in his attack. Instead he took the orb with both hands in a cupping motion _**'ka-me'**_ this had different responses in those who heard it. With the "god" Loki he was confused about this new spell this unorthodox guardian was beginning to chant _**'ha-me'**_. Lucy however as a bit of a nerd had watched the show White was drawing inspiration from and was shocked at this combination attack that was about to be unleashed. Finally Loki made his move as he began charging forward reclaiming his fallen sword as he went but as he charged he immediately realised his mistake with White's smirk as he finished the spell _**'HA'**_. Immediately after that last syllable he thrust both palms forward shooting a large beam of multi-coloured energy forward, however unlike its inspiration around the beam of this attack was a swirling aura of energy clearly originated from the Rasengan. **[This attack was inspired by the Rasen Kamehameha done by JMBfanart on deviant art he/she (not sure which) does DBZ/ Naruto fusion art mostly characters but there's the occasional technique]**.

The beam slammed into the still charging Loki knocking him back further and further to the edge until the beam suddenly turned at a 90 degree angle straight up. Loki looked at the rapidly accelerating form of White before he slammed into Loki knocking he off the platform but fortunately the "god" caught his fingers on the edge of the circular arena. He looked up at White floating above him eyes red read to fire heat vision in an instant **"don't bother acting tough I know the rules since this isn't your mind you can't destroy me** ". However to his horror White just smiled _**'I know that's her job'**_ indicating to Lucy who was joining the two. She looked at White "so you combined the Rasengan from Naruto and the Kamehameha from DBZ I have to ask how"! At this White smirked _**'we're in the mind where imagination can create anything so it was easy to create'**_ his face became more serious _ **'now on to the serious stuff the conscious of Loki is active and we can't make him inactive anymore but we can erase him entirely but only you can do that'**_. Lucy simply looked up at him "will people suffer if I don't eliminate Loki" White looked back _**'probably'**_ , and so taking a leaf out of White's book she generates two hammers. She looks at Loki "I do this to protect people from the wrath of a monster such as you" and with that she slams both mallets down on Loki's hands. The pain making him reflexively let go making him fall into the green flames around the arena which engulfed him erasing Loki bit by bit from Lucy's soul until there was nothing left. With a bright flash of light both our heroes find themselves back in the real world surrounded by still frozen Fenrir brats. White quickly helped Lucy up _**'well that was… something wasn't it'**_ to which Lucy just looked at him "that it was but I guess it's back to the institute". However before she could ask him for a lift White held Nikki to her forehead for about ten seconds before removing it.

' _ **No need I just had Nikki scan you and your problems were caused by Loki trying to resurface causing you to gain the sight which I've had Nikki put a few mental blocks and new information so you can control it'**_. White smirked as he then said _**'and I've manipulated the records and everyone's memories so they think you left two weeks ago on a clean bill of health and have just gone to visit an old pen pal of ours AKA me'**_. Lucy was in shock over this "thank you" _ **'it was…'**_ however he was cut off by Lucy grabbing him in a hug "I mean it thank you for everything". White smirked _**'like I said it was nothing… oh by the way I have something to give you Nikki if you would'**_ and with a flash of light white was holding something. It was a ring just like White's including the circle of six markings but while the inside of the circle on White's ring was empty on this new ring there was instead two capital letter L's. She looked at him questioningly _**'it's for emergencies Nikki's calculated that the circular thing is a summoning circle for me, so I'm giving you this so if something like this happens again you can summon me'**_. _**'But you must speak the summoning chant'**_ "which is" _**'up, up, down, down, left right, left right, B, A, start**_ '. He lifted up Nikki and with a BOOM a portal opened _**'come on let's get out of this place before those Fenrir lunatics get out of the ice'**_ to which Lucy agreed passing through the portal. As he followed her White couldn't help but smile, he had helped Lucy and saved countless lives from Loki. He had been a hero the thing he has desired to do since day one this gig and despite the incident with the aliens he now felt he could be confident in himself and his abilities. He could feel like he was doing the right thing once again, he turned to the still imprisoned Fenrir kin _**'stay away from that girl or next time I won't just trap you in ice'**_ and with that he turned and walked through the portal for the next adventure. ____

**NEXT TIME**

Bartholomew "Barry" Jackson has been having nightmares of a monstrous creature for the past few weeks. However he has mostly ignored these nightmares but with the introduction of his new teacher things begin to change. The mystery of the connection between the new teacher's interest in him and his nightmare comes to a head when a creature similar to the one from his nightmares appears. Now it's up to Barry, his girlfriend, his family and his new teacher to face this new creature who has an unusual interest in him. The story continues in **Martian Mayhem**

 **CHARACTERS**

Mr White (Jonathan Black 18 years old)-Newest Guardian of Humanity believes himself to be over his head, discovered to have blocked off most of his power due to reasons vaguely known

Merlin- Previous Guardian (over 100) currently dead spirit and acting essentially like a Jedi Ghost

Nabu-The 3rd latest Guardian of Humanity (over 100), currently dead and anchored to the Helmet of Nabu, eager to catch up on history he missed

Sparky – Mr White's newly born familiar, believed to have electric powers

Nikki-The first daughter box in existence (the result of fusing a mother box, a father box, a piece of White's soul and other stuff to make something new) knows almost as much as her maker (when he's at full potential) in terms of kind of omniscience. Can open portals and other stuff that haven't been revealed to anyone not even White

Sarah and Edward Black-Mr White's parents (both in 40's) only recently discovered there child's new "occupation"

Carmen Black- Mr White's younger sister (10 years old) amazed by her big brother's new role and powers

Lucy Locke-Reincarnation of Loki (19 years) now possesses all powers associated with the name of Loki, dislikes her predecessor


End file.
